Aryll's Epic:first draft: has been redone
by i-wish-799
Summary: okay i am re-doing this. there will be enough differences that you will probably need to read it again. anyone who likes this fic can check out the remake. sorry you guys. anyways, it will be called Aryll's Epic as well
1. I want that Freedom

Aryll's Epic

"Are you serious, how did you not see that?" Aryll was couldn't stand it. No one saw what was happening. Nobody else understood.

"See what, I bird flew overhead" her grandmother replied calmly.

"Aaugh" I didn't used the steps to get down, no, just to be annoying I jumped over the railing. For the last few months I had been so jumpy, so anxious. In all truth I have wanting to travel for almost a two years now. After my brother's journey almost five years ago I have been dreaming of traveling the great sea by choice, not watching from the claws of a bird. I love when I was with the pirates, though I was a child so all I could do was watch everyone else. Niko would sometime feed the seagulls with me but mostly it was me alone with my birds.

Seagulls really are beautiful birds no one gives them enough credit. And you know what I learned on my journey, all birds like me even the ones that will usually attack everyone else. They don't flock to me like seagulls. But they won't attack; even the one that kidnapped me was nicer to me than the other girls. I had an odd understanding with animals especially birds, they just trusted me. I want to fly like that; I want that freedom.

Half of the village thinks I am slowly going crazy as an after fact of being kidnapped and that I should see a shrink. The other half just thinks I am being an angsty rebellious teenager. Well the teenager bit is partially true. Something really is wrong in the world. All the animals are acting really skittish, almostÉ well, worried. I could see darkness swirling in the winds. No one could see this but me. I needed to go out into the world and search for answers.

My brother left us almost four years ago. He left a gossip stone with us so we can talk to him. I wanted to go but grandma wouldn't let me. I guess I understand she lost her daughter and son in law years ago. Now her grandson was out finding his fortune. I stayed and I didn't complainÉmuch. But this was over the top. My brother left for his adventure when he was thirteen. I was now fourteen and I wasn't even allowed to go visit my friend on Windfall Island.

Mila, she was one of the girls that were kidnapped. Mila was the blonde nice one. Actually she was a little mean at first but then she warmed up and now we are very close friends but can only talk through letters. Maggie was the other girl; she was always rude and just plain mean. I understand she was poor but damn. Also she was quite delusional, yeah Moe, he brought us our food. She seemed to think he was romantic; he may have liked her but only in an animalistic, creepy way. Personally I have great dislike for her. Also it was my personal opinion that she was not quite sane. My plan was to make it to windfall then decide what to do from there.

I wasn't allowed to leave though. My grandma hated when I went to the forest but I went almost daily explored every treetop and crevice of the forest. Except for the fairy well, it sealed up again a few months after my brother left. It didn't have a huge rock over it like before, but something like a stepping-stone. I have tried to remove it, but it wont budge. Sitting on that stone was my favorite place to sit and think.

What was going on, birds that hated me and were surrounded by a haze of darkness were flying north. There were times when I felt so scared just swimming in the shallows, like something evil was going to arise and get me. The wind would blow evilly, no not like strong winds but like something evil was going to get me trap me and never let me go. I would wake up in the night so deathly afraid more then when that bird plucked me from the ground. I feel mind-raped and stripped of all I know and love when I wake from these odd and impossible to remember dreams.

It was almost midday I should go see sturgeon. He acts as a teacher for the children on this island. Usually children stop basic schooling at thirteen and either go on to a higher education on windfall or start an apprentice ship to someone who has mastered a craft. I wanted to go to windfall, but no I cant. So I pursued as much education about the world around me as I could. He lets me read anything in his library and if I have any question I should ask him. I have read every piece of folklore in his library. I new the geography of the great see by heart. I have read about endless adventures. I know of almost every adventure that shaped the Hyrule of old. I have also heard every detail of my brother's adventure, including some I didn't need to know. Orca also teaches me, much to everyone's chagrin.

At first he was opposed to teaching me more then basic defense due to the fact that I was a girl. I convinced him by saying it is only to know the art of it, its not like I am ever going to use it. I told him it was to keep my mind and body sharp and in-balance, like a spiritual practice. He loved how dedicated I was, so he reluctantly taught me. I knew basic theory of swordplay from my studies. Unfortunately orca still goes easy on me. He never flat out kicks my ass, and sometimes lets me win. Like he is only humoring a small child, it really is infuriating. I have been reading about advance swordplay. I just ask orca to show me the move, simply so I can see what it really looks like with my own eyes. After I will take my wooden practice sword and practice in the clearing over the old fairy well in the forest. Swordplay was one of my few escapes.

In the evening I was walking across the bridge from the forest when I had a sudden inspiration. I was going to dive off the bridge. It was quite dangerous, and one of our few tourist attractions. People would visit the island periodically to either jump off the bridge into the deep blue water. Some just came to see the legendary jump. I had been forbidden to ever even think about jumping. People died every year from that jump. I was going to do it. First I ran across the bridge and stashed my sword in a small cave I found, perfectly sized for a small wooden weapon. Then I walked to the center of the bridge. Checked if the tide was in or out, it was high tide the jump was safest now. I checked my pocket for anything important, nothing. I positioned myself in the perfect angle to take a running leap.

I stepped back till I felt the rope on the other side of the bridge. I took two small fast steps to build up speed. As my first foot landed on the edge of the bridge I put as much force into my leap as I could and I jumped. I was flying, in the air. I flipped once then another half turn to angle myself into the perfect dive. Suddenly my hands were stinging slightly and I was underwater. I quickly came out of a dive so I didn't go to deep. As soon as I opened my arms and legs, into a star-like shape, I slowed. I stayed under for a second marveling over the fact that I really did it. Then suddenly I needed air so I swam quickly to the surface. It didn't seem far away but it felt like it took ten minutes to get to air. The whole time I was acutely aware of a burning sensation in my lungs.

I surfaced flipped my hair up over my head and took in a huge gasp of air. For a few seconds I couldn't think. *Inhale/exhale inhale/ exhale* Ah that was better, I saw an audience out on the beach. A postman was among them. I started to lazily swim to shore. Slowly, but not so I looked like I was tired.

"ARYLL" "oh my goddess"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"WHAT THE..."

Everyone yelled their own warning, their personal scold for me. Rose came down the hill breathless with a towel for me. "Aryll what were you-" I walked away already wrapped in her warm fuzzy towel. The only person on the island who wasn't standing with their jaw dropped or scolding me was the postman. He was standing a few feet away from everyone I walked over to where he was standing. He looked amazed but not astonished as the others did. He had a hidden smile on his face. I stood next to him and looked up and returned his smile. "Would you go on a short walk with me?"

"Of course Aryll, what is on your mind?" Quill replied as we turned in unison, linked our arms and walked towards the lookout.

" Well as you know they wont let me off this island to go to school, or even to visit Mila"

Quill was my link to the outside world. I we would talk for about an hour whenever he delivered the mail.

" Yes, and what can I do to help?"

" I have been collecting money for the last four years doing odd jobs, and I need to know when the next ship is coming close. Whether it is a pirate ship merchant or just a small private boat."  
" well in all truth there is pirate ship nearby, but I would not suggest trying to catch a ride with them, they were once miss Tetra's main rivals"

" Of course they are the slime at the bottom of the barrel" smiling in disgust.

Quill chuckled at how well I knew pirate politics. " So what is your plan?"

" In all truth I don't know, but I have to get away. To see places I have only dreamed of. To visit people, to see how Komali is doing"

" Yes you do, I saw the look in your eyes when your brother left. I knew you wanted to adventure. To have your own stories to tell, to have friends your own age. Like it or not in this world we live in to meet people to find love you must travel."

" Finally an ally in my quest for freedom."

"I will help you as much as I can"

"Why?"

"Simple I remember how I felt when I had to wait to get my wings because my mother wanted to keep me safe. I almost lost my chance to get a scale, I was almost too old. I had to steal a grappling hook and climb to Valoo at night. I arrived at the top just as the sun was rising. Valoo was so impressed at how hard I worked he gave me a scale that was larger then the rest. He said he had been saving it for someone who was worthy. My wings are almost twice as large as most Rito's wings. I took so much shit for having such large wings, I was an outcast for it until I was allowed to start delivering messages. Now the others look up to me, but I am still not quite one of them. Maybe they are jealous that Valoo deemed me worthy but I almost wish he didn't."

"Oh, well, thank you" I gave him a smile and a hug."

" I will think of a way to help you get to windfall"

" Thank you so much quill, I am so grateful"

" I will see you in a few days when I return with more mail."

"See you, have a good flight home"

He smiled and took off his magnificent wing carrying him over the waves. Sometime I wish I had wings. That I could fly like that.

**A/N **

**Hey thank you anyone who gave my story a chance**

**I just had this idea when I was beating windwaker for the third time**

**I will try to stay as close as I can to game facts with some new ideas. The three goddesses will be involved. And I will try to mostly use side characters that I can make the most individual.**

**So yeah **

**Please review**

**Criticism welcome**


	2. Mail, simple

Aryll's Epic

The whole jump off the bridge thing ,that happened a three days ago, kinda backfired. I have been grounded for three days straight, not even allowed to leave my room. Tomorrow I was going to be allowed outside, but the last few days have just plain sucked. It did give me a chance to think about ways to get off the island. All of them involved someone stopping at Outset island, or at least coming close. I would have to wait until that happened. I was going to start keeping supply packs around the island though. I had three made, with food, basic medical supplies, and a dagger. I was planning on placing them around the island in case I need to leave at a moments notice.

I saw Quill come and go earlier today. Once he found out I was grounded I saw him write a letter and put it in the mailbox. "grandma the mail came in hours ago, why don't you go get it?"  
"i am not expecting anything"

"yeah I am"

"why does this concern me?"

"'cause I can't leave, and I want my mail"

" well maybe next time you shouldn't decide to disobey me when you are expecting mail"

"ugh"

I jumped down from the loft, rolled so I didn't hurt myself on impact. Opened the door, I bolted for the mailbox. I had three letters, the stupid mailbox was taking its time giving them to me, it had it's whole speech it had to say before it would spit out my mail. Yes!, I had my letters. Walked back to the house. I was already halfway back before my grandmother opened the door and started scolding me. I walked inside grabbed four sheets of paper, a few pens and went back upstairs to my room.

"Aryll!"

"yes, Granny dear"

"what do you think your doing"

"getting my mail"

"your impossible, and grounded"

"no shit I didn't know I have been staring at the wall for three days straight"

"watch your mouth, and I meant you are grounded for longer, thats right two more days staring at that wall"

"well, fuck me"

"do you want more?"

I just ignored her and went to sit at my desk to read my letters. There was one from Mila, one from Quill, one from Mrs. Marie. I ripped open the one from Quill.

_Dear Aryll,_

_I see that you have been detained ion your room. I am guessing your jump wasn't_

_received very well at home. I hope you are doing well. I have I few idea's to get you off that island but all of them involve a ship going there. One thing I thought of is asking someone to send you something that has to be shipped can't be flown. Anyways if you need any help ask and I will see what I can do. If you won't be ungrounded by the time I return please write me a letter._

_sincerely_

_Quill_

_P.S. If you are grounded try sleeping all day and staying up all night(when it is easier to sneak out). Have fun._

Hmmm, night hadn't really thought of that. Wow, I need help being a teenager. That just shows how badly I need to get off this island. I could ask Mila to send me something, I will if I can't find a way off on my own. I grabbed a paper and wrote my reply.

_Dear Quill,_

_not taken well, haha, you have no idea. I am grounded for three weeks. The first five are stuck in my room after that I get to go outside, yay what a Privilege I feel like a dog that is exited to get out of the house and go for a walk, when in reality I should have always been allowed out. Thank you for the ship something here idea, it was great. Also I actually hadn't thought of sneaking out at night, so thank you once again. I don't really need anything right now but as soon as I think of something you will know. I will get off this island don't worry, then I'm going to visit you._

_Sincerely grateful,_

_Aryll_

I sealed the envelope and threw it on my bed. I picked up Mila's letter and ripped it open. The letter was written on light green parchment. How did Mila get such expensive paper, maybe I don't want to know.

_Hey Aryll,_

_I know it took me a while to get back to you. I have been a bit busy, don't you like the green paper it is one of the perks at my new job. I am assisting Mrs. Marie with the younger children to pay for my higher education. I am mostly teaching myself, but I missed almost Five years of school, so that means me and you are learning the same stuff. Yay. Well anyway how is the getting your ass over here plan working? I hope you can make it here I will make sure you have a place to stay even if you come here rupee-less. Since Ilari broke his arm trying to deliver a letter to Moe at Maggie's personal request (ugh). Of course he just wanted the money she was paying him on the side for it. But anyways Quill had to Deliver to windfall, He told me all about you epic jump. I am guessing you are soooo grounded. Quill seems really worried about you, I hope you can get here soon. by the way have you noticed that Quill has a nice body, and yes I mean it like that. How old is he?_

_Love you, hurry,_

_Mila_

Oh my god, did she just...yes she did, she thinks Quill has a nice body. Wow, thats well odd. I mean he did have an okay body, and I can understand how some people could think he was hot. ewe no he is like a cousin or another brother to me. I liked him, well loved him platonically. He was one of my best friends. ewwwww.

_Hey to you to(Mila),_

_I Sure hope I can make it there within a month. I will probable have to run away. I won't be absolutely Rupee-less, but I will be pretty close. I am so glad that you finally get to go back to school. Mrs. Marie sent me a letter I am not sure what it says yet you are more important so I read yours first. Yes I am grounded I have been staring at the wall in my room for the last three days. I will be grounded for three weeks but I get to go outside in to maybe three days(depending on my behavior)._

_I plan to start sneaking out at night(Quills idea). No I have not checked Quill out that is like almost incest in my mind, nasty. I mean he is good looking but eeewwww. I think he is almost twenty. Don't know for sure. Ask him yourself. Ugh so.....ughhhh. Yeah I hope I can get there soon too._

_Ugh, love you,_

_Aryll_

Mrs. Marie was just asking me to join them in their studies, again. I told her that I would come as soon as possible there were some family matters to clear up first, again. That lady really wanted me there yet she made Mila work just for an education, That wasn't fair. I walked over and lied down on the bed. I Looked out the window. All the seagulls were flying, playing in updrafts, fighting over food. They were so content, so at peace in there surroundings. I was watching the palm tree's branches flutter in the wind. I remembered that if you had a hook-shot that tree took you to a cave, a cave with endless monsters. Well not endless but it even took my brother more than try....seagulls.......branches.....blue sky.....

A/N

**Sorry about any errors I am really bad at that.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**She should start her adventures in the next chapter or possible the one after that. **

**Please review**

**questions/comments/just saying hi message me**


	3. King's feathers

Aryll's Epic

A_ bird flew overhead, it was Black wearing a Golden Mask. His tail feathers were black and gold. The wing tips were gray. Was it a Helmaroc king? I flew after him, beating my wings as hard as I could. I had to keep up with him, why? Because I had to. It got to a barren part of sea, with no islands. Wait where could this be there are island in every bit of the see almost perfectly spaced out, so there was one in each square. The only empty space was where the tower of the gods once stood.....oh no could Ganon be back. Suddenly the bird dove. His wings worked under water much like they did in air. He swam down. The only thing I could do was follow. Down I went, it was awkward to swim with wings. We swam, I was still just barely keeping up with this new Helmaroc king. Suddenly I was in the air once again. In the air? Underwater? How? Did part of Hyrule remain?_

_I have never been down here but I new this was the castle of Hyrule. Before there may have been an entirely dry continent but now there was only the castle and a small surrounding area. The Bird flew and landed just outside the doors or the castle. It pushed the doors open and barely squeezed in. I flew in and roosted in a corner to see what was unfolding. Ganon sat in the center of a ring of triangles. Not stone but in meditation. He seemed at peace. Suddenly this impostor Helmaroc king screeched. Wait, impostor, how did I know? This bird didn't feel right, the Helmaroc king had feelings this was just a.... a...a monster. Ganon looked up there was a look of such joy, such relief on his face. It actually looked quite odd to see Ganon so glad. Ganon stood and ran to the giant bird. As Ganon got close he slowed. His expression changed, a scowl stole the smile from his face. Though his face showed anger his eyes only showed sadness. "King?" Ganon said in a pleading voice. Like when a young child sees that his puppy has died but he can't believe it. _

"_KI-NG!" his voice trembled with emotion._

_The bird simple stood, no recognition at what seemed to be his nick name. "ki.......ng? I saw that a few tears were rolling down Ganon's face. "lay" the bird flattened itself to the ground. "Up" it stood at military attention. "Right flap" it flapped its right wing. "left right" it flapped its left then its right. "peck" it pecked the ground directly in front of it. "How could you, this is a mockery of the beautiful being that was King. This is not King this is a SHADOW of what he was. Not even a shadow but a cheap imitation. WHY? King was a god compared to this. KI-NG" the last word was such a mournful cry, it made my heart ache. Suddenly Ganon looked at the bird with anger, hatred,and fear. He pulled out his twin blades. " You shall die or flee the choice is yours, but alas you have no personality, no soul. You will die for this mockery of King. You will die because you are nothing, because King was amazing, graceful, majestic, he was a Helmaroc King...__and.__.__.he was my friend" __the last line was barely a whisper. _

_Ganon ran towards the Impostor with a flash of metal he was in the air. He was flying towards the bird's neck. In the air he angled himself so he would come down right on the birds neck. When he hit I thought he would either fall or have to hold on for dear life. No, he stabbed one sword into the birds chest. He stood on the sword that was sticking out of the body with such grace, he was so elegant even as he prepared to kill such a large fearsome creature. In on fluid motion he spun, sword in both arms like a bat. Too fast to follow with a naked eye he was falling both swords in hand and just above him a shower of deep red blood was pouring out of a gaping hole in the giant birds neck. Ganon landed and was immediately soaked with black blood. I looked at the Blood waterfall and saw as it gushed out of the wound it was red like my blood, as it fell it changed to a black dust like substance. Ganon wasn't really being soaked but covered with a fine black powder. He fell to his knees dropping his swords in the process. The bird tipped sideways, falling with a loud thump. The bird's body was slowly disintegrating into that same black powder. _

_By the time the bird was gone, Ganon had stood and walked over to the pile of black powder. He stuck his hand into the pile, he grimaced as he moved his hand around, Looking for something? __Suddenly he pulled out a giant feather. At the base it was a beautiful deep blue, that faded to white, the tip was a sudden fiery magenta. The feather really was captivating, the way it sparkled in the light. Tears were now streaming down Ganon's face as he stared at the feather. The tears made clear paths through a face covered in black dust. "Kin-g" Ganon's voice was cracking with pain. I wanted to go comfort him, but I knew he needed to do this himself. I couldn't help it, I let out a soft cry of sorrow. Ganon looked up and smiled slightly, one of those sad smiles that is absolutely heart-breaking.....I wanted to help him to give him back the peace he had before that damn bird showed up...i don't understand how someone that is believe to be absolutely evil, the destroyer or lands, murderer of millions, how could he love a creature this much......_

I woke suddenly, another dream but this was different, I still couldn't remember. Though I wasn't scared I was sad, I felt like something I loved had been ripped from me. Could my brother have died. At the thought of my brother I felt a sudden anger, like he was responsible for my sorrow. Ganon, my dream had to do with Ganon, that is all I could remember. Even though I new I should hate Ganon at this moment I felt bad for him. I wished I could help him. No he is evil, he kidnapped me, tried to kill my brother. At the same time he treated us well while we were his prisoners. He isn't really all that bad he just was blinded by his greed and by his loves.

I can't believe how mad I had been at my bother, I had wanted him dead. Could these dreams I can't remember be more than dreams. I was thinking like Ganon for a split second. I couldn't not grasp Ganon feeling anything more than hatred. He was evil, wasn't he? How could he love? How could he feels such sadness, the same sorrow that gripped at my heart. The sadness I felt as if it were my own. Suddenly I heard something, well not exactly heard it I felt it in my mind. It was like an echo, like a voice you can barely hear over the sound of the waves. "Aryll this is not your pain, let it go. You do not deserve such pain I do. For all I have done I deserve this"  
"No" I shouted in my own mind. "No one deserves this much pain. Even you, you destroyed so much of my life and still I don not think you deserve this." The connection was broken, I was no longer filled with grief. Ganon, He still felt that. He knew what he was had done is evil. He is free and in the castle of Hyrule yet he does not plot, nor destroy. He sits in pain, alone filled with sorrow. I Had to get off this island even if only to make sure that he was not alone with this pain. How was I going to find him, to get to the castle. I would find a way, I had to.

Abruptly I was aware of my surroundings again. It was dark, I am guessing it is not far past eight. My grandmother was just finishing up diner soon a warm bowl of whatever she made tonight would be placed at the top of the ladder for me. Then my grandmother would knit and read for almost two hours. Then she would go to sleep, she wouldn't wake up unless I ran stomping through the house clapping my hands. But if I was quiet then I could be out all night and she wouldn't notice. I saw my grandmother's hand raise up and leave a bowl of warm purple soup. I ate the first bowl, then asked for seconds. I took the second bowl and poured it into a jar. It barely fit but I got the cork on. I waited then asked for a third. My grandma couldn't believe that I wanted thirds. I told her my epic adventure to the mailbox made me hungry. She harumphed and went to go get me a third bowl. I put that in another jar. I now had six jars of soup, and a sack of dried meat and fish. I also had all my rupees in a small pouch I had almost three hundred saved up. I grabbed a dagger, a full jar of soup, A quilt ,and a small Helmaroc King feather I still had from when I was at forsaken fortress.

It was small and solid dark deep blue. I loved that feather. Ganon's pet Helmaroc King gave it to me. Suddenly an echo in my mind "his name was King, Helmaroc king was the race he belonged to". King a fitting name, he was magnificent. I cried for him the day he died at my brothers hands. I didn't blame my brother, but King was very sweet. I even got to go for a ride on him once. Not gripped in his claws as when he was kidnapping me but on his neck gripping to his feathers. Me and King begged Ganon to let me, the next day My brother arrived to save me. I understand Ganon, I understand the pain over his loss of King.

I sat by the window with my supplies already out the window, sitting on the roof. I waited until my grandmother turned off her light, I waited I minute then turned mine off. I waited fifteen minutes then I slipped out the window. Crept to the edge of the roof and climbed down the wall. The second my feet hit the ground I was running. I didn't slow until I was running up the mountain path. I walked up grabbed my wooden sword. I walked carefully across the bridge. I entered the forest, it was beautiful bathed in moonlight. I looked up at the Full Moon it was barely peeking at me through the trees. I walked slowly through the forest, it was magical the moonlight falling through the trees. I put my supplies on the stone in the center of the fairy clearing.

I picked up my wooden sword. I started my lessons, I first went through the basic motions, I repeated every basic motion I had ever learned or thought of on my own. Like a tap, I used taps to practice my aim. Then I started in on more complicated moves, jump-attack, spin, back-forth. I then started to go through every combination of movements I knew; slice jab feint jab jab vertical slice. I got to a place where I was executing every move perfectly without thought. I knew combinations like I new my own name.

I started to experiment, making up my sword play as I went along. Making my own combinations without names. The next thing I did was imagine and enemy. He would swing I would defend. I would hit, he would defend. I would watch his movements in my mind's eye. Suddenly I had a chance, He swung his bulky spear at me with force. I side-stepped, jumped around to his back and stabbed at the soft spot between his hard armor right between his shoulder blades. I congratulated my self on a well executed parry.

I sat down and drank a jar of soup. It energized me so I no longer felt so faint. I Put up my hair so I could cool off quicker. I pulled my long a hair up into a pony tail. I took out Kings feather and tucked it in my hair. I secured the dagger in its sheath to my belt. I spread the quilt out next to the stepping stone. I sat and stared at that damn stone. Why did my brother get to go down there but I didn't. I started to trace the outlines of an Arrow on the stone. the design pointed to the center where there was a Slit that was surrounded by small ray like feathers, the feathers were surrounded by a circle. I knew the design on this stone by heart. I had stared at it for hours. I had tried so many ways to open it, I had dried everything I could think of. I even stuck my dagger in the slit, suddenly I had an urge to do it again.

I stabbed the dagger into the slit. Nothing happened, I was so sure something would. I studied the knife and the design. The only thing I could see that was different then the rest was a small hole just below the dagger. It always just looked like a dent, but the way the moonlight hit it. I saw it was a perfectly round hole so small that the only thing that would fit was a stick or a needle. Another echo "or a feather" . A feather? I pulled the feather out of my hair and placed it in the hole. Nothing, now I was just mad, it should have worked it should have. I stood up and grabbed my wooden sword. I hit the stone. It made an odd sound, that never happened before. I stood on the stone and slashed down as hard as I could. There was a crackling sound, I tried to jump of the stone which was suddenly vibrating. Before I could it shattered, the air was filled with dust.

I tried to grab onto anything I could. I grasped the quilt in triumph before realizing that isn't attached to anything, Damn. I fell, my first reaction was to scream so I did. As soon as my view of the forest disappeared I slowed. I was falling in slow motion, it was like I was in thick sea water and I was sinking very slowly. I saw my dagger in the air next to me, I grabbed it and sheathed it. Right next to it I saw King's feather, I tucked that back into my hair. My descent lasted for almost 30 seconds instead of about two or three as it should have. My feet touched the ground, suddenly I was moving at a normal speed. I looked up to see what the well looked like, I had only ever heard stories. Just as I saw a beautiful pool shinning like liquid moonlight, something fell on top of me and blocked my view. Once again I felt like screaming, I suppressed the urge. What just caught me, why couldn't i get it off?

**A/N**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. **

**And also thank you to anyone who gave my story a chance**

**yeah the other title I had for this story was Ganon's disgrace or Ganon's remorse**

**Ganon is going to a main supporting character.**

**I hope you liked this chapter**

**thank you all once again**

**please review**

**criticism is welcome and so is praise.**


	4. Quilts and Asian Faries

Aryll's Epic

I struggled for a few seconds before I realizing that my blanket had fallen over me. I lifted the blanket over my head so it was draped over my shoulders like a cape. I thought about how ridiculous I must look. My hair was a mess, I was flushed and sweaty from exercise. I started to feel quite self-conscious. I was finally going to meet a fairy, perhaps a great fairy. Of course I had to be ca mess that just got in a fight with her own blanket.

I noticed that an incredible bright light was racing towards me, like someone threw a vary bright lamp at me. I put my hand up to protect my face. Suddenly I was surrounded by light, I put my arms back down to my side. It took my eyes a few moments to adjust to the bright light around me. As they adjusted I noticed that it was not a solid mass of light but many small points of light. They were small, I could guess three or four inches tall. They looked like bright, sparkly large dandelions.

When I looked closer at one I noticed they were fairies, I was surrounded by fairies. I put my hand out slowly, raising it palm up till it was at about eye level. A fairy almost immediately landed on my hand. They were so light. I guess she had not quite landed but rather hovered over my hand with its feet barely touching my skin.

Her wings were fluttering almost to fast to see. They were a blur of sea green and sparkles. The Fairy was so fair and skinny, though she was adorable. She had long dark hair that was twisted into a complicated Bun. Her dress looked like it used to be a blue-ish color but it was now mostly brown with endless tears in it. Her features were similar to many Hylians, but in miniature. Her eyes were dark and seemed almost slanted. " hello" I said very softly.

"h-hi" she replied with a smile. She took of from my hand and flew p to my face. She seemed to be inspecting it. She smiled and the cloud of fairies parted to let me through to the pool of glistening water. I walked respectfully up to the first stair that led to the pool. The stairs were large circular stepping stones that seemed to overlap. They shone with an inner light, like moonlight had been trapped inside of them. The whole cavern actually shone, but the stairs and the pool were the brightest. I stepped up onto the first step.

A large maiden appeared before me, she floated over the center of the pool. She had dark black skin and light hair. She opened her four arms in greeting. Even though my brother told me of the four armed great fairies I was still a bit shocked. She smiled at my amazement. " Aryll welcome to the Great Fairy Fountain, we have been waiting for someone to open our well to the world above once again. We would love to aid you on your quest. Whatever that may be, but alas we as a people are not doing well. Without contact with the world above we have not been able to get materials for clothes and have had to ration our food. I really wish we could do more but all we can do is heal you while we are here" the fairy said regally.

"well, why don't I help you? Is there anything I can do?"

"well you can't collect nectar for us, but if you could perhaps. No never mind it would be so hard"

"i will do it if you would only tell me what I need to do"

" no no I can't let you help us, you must be busy"

"no not really, no epic quests I am stuck on this island" this statement seemed to really astonish the fairy. Like she expected me to be on some quest.

"we need clothes but I shan't trouble you with our trivial needs"

" I will create some clothes the best I can" I was getting annoyed at the don't bother with us we aren't important attitude. I turned and walked back to the blanket that had fallen with me. I pulled out my dagger and began to carefully slice the fabric into fairy sized squares. I put my hand out for a fairy to land on. As immediately as before a small red-headed fairy landed. I wrapped the cloth around her and the cut it a little shorter so it would be a little longer than her knees. Just as I started to realize I would have to go home to do this. I hand full of fairies came out with a sewing kit.

Most of the needles were fairy sized but a few were human sized. I grabbed one and threaded it. I cut the cloth into a simple dress pattern my grandmother had taught me. It only took me nine minutes to finish the first dress. I cut out another. I turned to grab my needle and found a fairy holding it. I tried to take it, but she only held out her hand for the cloth. I finally handed it to her after a short glaring contest. Then I got to work cutting out another pattern. When I turned there was another fairy waiting for it. So we went like this for hours, me cannibalizing my quilt for fabric then turning that into assorted simple dress patterns. I would pass the fabric to the fairies who would sew them together.

After what seemed like two or three hour, but I was later informed that five had passed. We ran out of fabric. I laid back with a sigh of relief. I had only dressed about half of the fairies. I forced myself up and walked slowly to the steps. The great fairy materialized once again. " you have done well, we-"

"but I didn't I only dressed half the fairies, I will come back tomorrow night with more cloth"

"it is all-right, really. We could have gotten clothes ourselves. This was a test"

"a test of what, how many dress patterns can you cut out in a few hours"

"no to see what kind of person you are. To see if you would sacrifice yourself to help strangers. It is the way of the fairies of Hyrule. We selflessly sacrifice our magic and our peace to help all the hero's of our land. It is the basis of our society. You have proved your self. There is much we must talk about. The sun will rise soon, many of the fairies will go out to the forest. in the hour before dawn we always hold a silent vigil to welcome the sun's rays which light our world."

"Wait did you say almost dawn, oh no. Is it possible for me to return tomorrow night for our discussion. I really must be home. Grandmother will flip."

"it is fine we will be busy tomorrow spreading the news"

" thank you" I made sure I had everything and ran to the light. The moment I was surrounded in light the world slowed. I once again was stuck in slow motion. This time I was slowly rising. Falling slowly was odd but this was straight up freaky I was falling up...slowly. I saw the forest slowly come into view . I still rose I was almost half out of the hole, I could see the pre-dawn light filtering through the trees.

The slow force, as I had started to call this force, did not let me go until I was resting on my feet right next to the dark whole in the ground. I took of running out of the woods I did not stop my race until I got to the edge of my house. I expertly climbed the poll and slipped back into bed. It wasn't until then that the last thing the fairy said really clicked in my brain. Spread the news what news, and who is this news being spread to. I would have to ask tomorrow night...

**A/N**

**yeah this chapter was a little boring but it needed to be done. It is filler, but yeah. I tried hope it wasn't to boring. Please review everyone. It would be nice.**


	5. We fight a Moblin

Aryll's Epic

I rolled over slowly, the sun was high in the sky. It must be at least eleven maybe eleven thirty. I didn't want to get up. I rolled over again, but there was no way I was getting back to sleep. I slowly got up. I looked around, the word was way too bright. I blinked and waited until the world seemed a little dimmer. I sat down in front of my desk and stared blankly at the desk. I wasn't even registering that there were pens and paper on the desk just that it was something to look at.

After who knows how long I came back to my senses and saw there was a letter on the desk. It was from Quill. I opened it lazily. He asked if I had any plans and if anything exiting had happened. He told me the moment he had a plan to get me off this island he would. I grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled a response. I told him of the fairies and how I finally figured out that stone. I thanked him for everything and asked him to keep me up to date.

Now what do I do for the rest of the day. My sword? No not enough space. Bother grandma, no not worth it. Maybe I could... thats it I will see if I can talk to Link. I snuck downstairs and grabbed the gossip stone. When I got upstairs I held tightly to the stone and thought about link, I shook the stone a little. I waited to see if link would respond.

"Aryll, hey how are you we haven't talked in a while."

"Link, you answered. I have been... well good wouldn't quite describe it"

"What have you been doing?"

"Long story?"

"Start, I have a long voyage"

" Fine, well lets see to start with I am grounded again. Before you freak at least know the reason. I jumped off the Bridge" there was a loud exasperated sigh/groan.

"Seriously, are you suicidal?"

"No I like living, living is nice"

" Then why would you, no never mind I don't want your explanation"

"I had a great excuse made up and everything" we both laughed at my tendency to have perfectly reasonable excuses for everything.

"so anything else happen"

"Yeah this is the good part, remember the stone blocking the fairy well, I told you about a while ago"

"Yep, what happened" I recounted my entire tale. From my sword practice, and discovering the way to get through the stone, to making fairy clothes. My brother laughed at my explanation of floating up. We talked about fairies for almost an hour before I realized I didn't know anything about how his voyage was going.

"Bg brother, how has your voyage been?"

"There is a great ocean view" we both laughed cause he always told us that all there usually was, was sea. "There are a few islands, just enough for us to get supplies. We have not found any more civilizations anything like the Zora, they were just on the eastern-edge of the great sea. Though we did meet some traders when we went further east. Did they ever reach windfall?"

"Yeah I think they did, Mila said something about it"

"Great, besides that we haven't seen much. We turned back about a year ago so we should be home in almost a year."

"Wow only a year, what if we don't survive that long"

"What! What do you mean, has anything gone wrong?"

"Well not exactly wrong, I have just been having some odd dreams I can't remember and I have, well I have been sensing evil." I felt childish telling him I sensed evil but I did.

"Are you okay, I will try to hurry but we are so far away"

"Wait you actually believe me"

"Of course, you are descended from Hylians just as I am. You should naturally be more sensitive. And with your experience of evil and all..."

"Oh my god thank you, no one here will believe me"

"Do you think Ganon is back" his voice took a sudden more serious tone.

"No, it isn't Ganondorf. Well Ganon is alive but he isn't causing it, I don't know how I no this but it isn't Ganon" I knew that this information came from that depressing dream but I just could not remember the dream. I knew that Ganon wasn't back. Well why would he help me.

"What! he is alive, I saw him turn to stone. He can't be alive. If he is he will destroy Hyrule"

"I said it was not Ganon It isn't him. How can he destroy Hyrule when it is already gone."

"It isn't gone, there are the islands"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU OUT LOOKING FOR A NEW ONE" I yelled quietly. There was only silence in response. I guess he had to think about it. Or maybe he doesn't have an answer.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

" why?"

"For leaving you. Because of me granny won't let you go anywhere. I shouldn't have gone, I knew we wouldn't find a new Hyrule I knew we should focus on restoring peace to the island. But Red said we need to look for a new Hyrule Maybe he was wrong or maybe we went in the wrong direction. I still should be there."

"Its fine you had to leave you needed to know if there are other lands. Good has come of this we have contacted new traders. This will help everyone. You have re-established relations between us and the elusive Zora. You have done fine but now you have to return home."

"Okay, I will as soon as possible"

"Has anything else happened recently to support the theory that Ganon is back"

"Back but not evil, well umm. We have been talking?"

"Talking? How? Are you safe? Did he kidnap you again?"

"I am fine I have not left Outset, unfortunately. Well we have had conversations in our minds. And I am not crazy it was Ganon"

"Ah hell, that is creepy"

"It was short a sentence or two, nothing evil. He did help me get in to the fairies."

"He helped you with that, and you listened you stupid little..."

"It was helpful and he hasn't tried anything he hasn't even created any creepies to destroy the world with"

"Maybe he hasn't had time"

"He has been sad, like grieving. He hasn't even thought about power."

"Maybe your right maybe I am, no way to te-"

I head something move near link and then I heard some shushed voices.

"Link, link are you in here, oh your talking sorry, I'll get outta here" a very feminine voice said.

"Tetra" I said loudly making sure she heard me and stayed.

"Yeah" she quickly replied.

"It is all-right tetra you don't need to go. Link can you catch her up to what we have been talking about" I waited for a minute for link to summarize our conversation.

"Damn girl, you have been busy." tetra said after she heard most of what we had been saying.

"Yeah, umm" I felt a bit embarrassed at how proud she seemed.

"I think I can hurry the ship up even more. Then we will be home as soon as possible" tetra stated off-handedly.

"How?" link asked feeling left out he didn't already know. Though I was wondering what she was talking about as well.

"Well we are on a fully operating pirate ship. When we have to move really fast to get away or to get somewhere we use the oars. It is hard over long distances but if we use red potions, it shouldn't be to bad. We still have a lot of potions and soup from when we left"

"good idea" me and my brother said in unison.

" yeah it shouldn't be too hard and maybe we can pic up some recruits along the way. There were a few trading villages and a few small island tribes scattered we can ask if anyone wants to come along when we stop."

"Cool" "awesome" the former was my brother, the latter me.

"Hey tetra any chance you have had any odd dreams or weird feelings" I heard the door open.

"Now that you mention it I think I have, abou-"

"Sorry to cut our conversation short but I gotta go. grandma, grounded ….yeah see you guys"i let go of the gossip stone to break the connection.

"Aryll, who are you talking to?"

"Myself, remember I am locked in my room because I am crazy, a little nuts, and not to mention accused of being suicidal."

"Don't talk back or your sentence will be longer"

"God it sounds like I am going to jail"

" I mean it" I shut up because I did not wan to be stuck in here much longer.

I napped and stared out the window until sunset. Once again I saved most of my soup in bottles. As soon as grandma was in bed I slipped out and ran up to the forest. The moment I entered the forest the hair on my neck stood up and my muscles tensed. I tightened my grip on my wooden sword. Damn stupid wooden thing, all it could do is block like a thin shield. I re-settled my bag on my back so it wouldn't move to much if I ended up in a fight.

I looked around and I saw two bokoblin the closest was playing look out with a telescope in hand. The other had a boko stick but I would deal with him later. I snuck up on the bokoblin. I got so close that I could smell it's sour stench of sweat and rotten onions. I could see its pink tinted skin as if it had gotten way too sunburnt. I slipped from behind the bush and whacked it in the back of the head with my wooden sword. It fell to the ground, I switched my sword to my left hand it was useless as anything but a shield. I pulled my dagger out of its sheath and stabbed it in the heart. Well, at least where I guessed the heart would be. The dagger seemed to glow for a second as it killed the monster below me. It didn't bleed it just disintegrated into a fine black powder that Swirled in the breeze. All that was left was a telescope.

I turned my attention to the second bokoblin. It seemed to have heard our fight and was walking over to investigate. I hid in a shadow against the wall and waited for the creature to approach. He did, he investigated the scene and looked to the entrance guessing the other bokoblin had gone out for a minute. I guess even bloodless monsters need to take a leak now and then. The creature in front of me was only armed with a stick so I switched my weapons so that my dagger was in my left hand and the wooden sword in my right.

The creature turned to head back to its post, thats when I struck. I slipped out of the darkness and spun quickly with my sword low to the ground. I spun a full circle and looked at the creature that had fallen surprisingly easily at my simple trick. I guess it wasn't expecting it. I jumped on the creatures back and plunged my dagger into its shoulder blade. It wasn't a normally fatal hit but because this creature wasn't flesh and blood it did the trick. The creature below me dissolved in a swirl of black dust that floated away on the winds. It left behind a joy pendant and a a small pouch of rupees. I grabbed the rupees and put them in my pocket, the joy pendant went around my neck, and I grabbed the telescope and collapsed it to stow in my bag.

After collecting my treasure I stealthily crept towards the fairy well. I saw another bokoblin, this one had a sword like thing . I think it is supposed to be an oversized machete. Right next to the fairy well was a Moblin, now that was one ugly creature. I wondered if it was Moe, if I was about to kill Maggie's "true love". It had a large spear and a lantern. The bokoblin was to my left. I crept over to it almost falling over a large tree trunk, and barely avoiding tripping over a stone. I avoided any major falls and barely missed branches that were trying to poke my eyes out. I hid behind a large boulder ready to pounce when the bokoblin came close enough.

I waited for almost five minutes for the monster to be in the perfect position below me. I jumped and tackled it, as I hit it I angled my dagger so it would at least hit the creature somewhere in its back. We rolled on the floor each trying to get up and hurt the other at the same time. I stood first and took up a good defensive position. The wooden sword was held in my left hand and was ready to act as a shield and take the blows, my dagger held tightly in my right to slice in at any opening. The bokoblin clumsily rose. I punched it in the face as soon as it was up.

My fist came back swore and bleeding but my enemy was once again on the ground. As it tried to get up a second time I repeatedly whacked it with my sword. Left side, right side, slap on the cheek with solid wood. The bokoblin seemed dazed it couldn't figure out where the blows were coming from. It slowly came back to its senses and raised its sword in defense. Though a lot of damage had already been done.

It tried to stand but I used a well aimed spin attack, my attack hit it directly in the back of the knee. It squirmed on the ground, trying to summon a defense while wondering when the next blow was coming. I grabbed my sword in two hands. Using as much force as I could I brought the sword down on the poor creatures head. It slowly keeled over, it lay there for a few seconds before poof-ing into a cloud of dust and blowing away in the wind.

When all trace of the monster was gone another pouch of rupees lay on the ground beside a small heart shaped, ball of energy. I stored the rupees. I leaned down to grab the heart but the moment I touched the thing it melted into my body giving me more energy. I felt much more energized than I had a moment before. I never understood what my brother meant by collecting hearts for energy, now it all made perfect sense. I quickly got over my amazement when I glimpsed the moblin guarding the entrance to the fairy's well.

I rolled my shoulders and mentally prepared for a fight that may kill me. I thought I almost heard an echo but it was nothing. I ran through every sword technique I knew in my mind. I knew that the moblin had already seen me so I didn't try to sneak up. I simple walked up towards it. As soon as I got within five feet it charged me. I side stepped to the right and slapped it in the arm with the stupid wooden thing in my hand. It turned surprised at the simple attack.

It moved its arm preparing to swing its spear at me. I waited then I stepped forward, it was a risky move but it got me inside its circle of defense. I stabbed at its stomach and slashed its chest with my dagger. It took it a second to realize what I had done. Once it did it slapped me back with one of its purple-grey arms. I dodged a direct hit by putting my sword up as a shield, I was knocked back almost a foot.

I took up a defensive position. I knew I could not last against this monster for a long period of time I had to beat it or I would die here, without ever leaving this island on my own. I tried to dodge another of the moblin's huge swings of his spear, but I failed. I was thrown back a good ten feet, slamming against a wall. My wooden sword was split in half and my arm was scraped. There was a gash along my collar bone where the spear had hit me. All I had was a seven inch dagger to protect myself with. I tried to retreat, but I could not the creature blocked my only means of escape.

I sensed an echo in my mind. " Aryll can I help you, will you let me help you." I wasn't quite sure how to respond do I focused on thinking yes with my mind and body. " No need to yell" Suddenly my arm moved, I hadn't moved it. I could feel the presence of someone in my mind. I wanted to scream. I tried to resist his movements, I could. Once I knew that I had not lost control of my body I relaxed a little." would you like me to leave?" Ganon said sorrowfully.

"no, I need help. You seem to be the only one who can help"

"okay" his voice was no longer an echo but I felt like he was standing next to me talking in my ear. I relaxed and let Ganon control my movements but I was ready to take over if he faltered for a moment. At first he did, he was not used to controlling my body. If he would mess up I would simple complete the action myself.

After practicing for a second, while staying as far away as possible from the moblin, Ganon could easily control me. He found a long stick maybe three feet long. He grabbed it in both hands while still holding the dagger in my right. He suddenly ran straight towards the moblin, one end of the stick low to the ground. I realized just before he executed his move that he was planning on vaulting over the moblin. As soon as we were in the air and idea struck me. I yelled "trust me" and forced Ganon to let me let go.

I released our hold on the stick just as we were directly over the moblin. I turned like a cat in the air so I was falling feet and hands first. Ganon angled my arm so that it we could slit the damn thing's throat. We grabbed onto the moblin's ear with our free hand which swung us over the moblin and so we would land right in front of the creature rather then behind. As we fell towards the ground we slashed at the moblin's neck with the dagger.

I knew before the slash even started that we missed. It wasn't quite timed right. It was so close , and that was my last chance at survival. Just then the dagger glowed white and struck the moblin in the neck from almost three inches away. I was momentarily blinded by the flash of the dagger. Then suddenly we were covered in a rain of black dust that billowed in the wind.

The moment that the dust covered me I got an image of Ganon standing under a waterfall of black dust. I remembered, I did. I could remember my entire dream of sorrow. Ganon with an expression of such joy on his face, he thought king was alive. Then Ganon gracefully killing the impostor Helmaroc king. I remember the look of sadness with a glint of anger on Ganon's face as he looked at me. I snapped out of my mind and into the world around me.

There was an odd glowing orb I front of me. Ganon slashed at the orb with my dagger. It shattered into a pile of treasure. Ganon looked every where for a heart, none. He grabbed the rest of items and shoved them in my pocket. He looked through my bag for something, when he couldn't find it, he looked around. The grass was to far to look for hearts in , I wouldn't last. Ganon spied out of my eyes the hole in the ground that lay but a step away. He pushed my into the hole as his final action before he was gone. I got one last echo "Please be all-right your the only hope, your my only hope"

**A/N**

**Yeah I planned on this chapter to basically be the continuation of the last with the fairies but I ended up with a really long fight scene. Sorry. Well anyway please tell me what you think(review). Yeah I really like this new side of Ganon I have created. Do you guys like it. Well anyways give me your opinion(review). G'night everyone (haha it is almost three am)**


	6. Blood and Silver

Aryll's Epic

I slowly opened my eyes; there was a bright circle of lights over me. I heard worried whispers all around me. My body ached, there were bruises and scrapes all over my body. I tried to get up but my body refused the simple action. I saw that two fairies were holding another back. Trying to stop her from flying to me. I tried to get up again; I tried not to make a sound at the pain. I got half way to a sitting position when the pain became too much and I crashed back to the floor with a yelp of pain.

At my yelp I heard a fairy shriek, suddenly a small light zipped towards me. As she flew right into my face, I could see tears rolling down her porcelain face. It was the same fairy that had first landed on my hand the night before. She gave me a sad smile and landed lightly on my chest. I felt her brush her hand over my collarbone. I felt my skin knit back together slowly. Then she floated to my arm, the painful scrape dissolved into fresh clean skin.

She darted over my body, I could see her getting dimmer, as light particles fell and brushed against my skin. With each drop of light that landed on my body I felt energy rush into my veins. She slowly descended and landed in the middle of my forehead. She sat down and placed both hand to my mind, I felt my thoughts become more focused. I felt her collapse against my skin. I felt her wings slow and come to a stop.

I was rushed by almost a hundred fairies; I had to close my eyes. As they lifted her away I cautiously opened my eyes. I could see how dim she was in comparison to her fellow fairies. They were struggling to carry her. I jumped up, and slipped my hand under her prone body. The others seemed so startled that they wouldn't let go. I walked slowly and carefully so I would not jostle the frail being in my hand.

When I got to the pool my instinct said to lay her down right next to the water. I gently placed her on the cool, silvery rock. Her eyelids flickered, open for a moment. I stared at the poor helpless woman. I had no idea what I could do. Another fairy came over and covered her in a dark cloth as if she were going to die, or like she was already dead. Why was she so injured? I though about all the information I knew on fairies.

They were being made almost purely of magic. They were mostly energy and light taking a corporeal form. They healed using that energy that magic. It was similar to me using my blood for medicine. How could I reverse this, I had never worked with magic before. I did not know how to manipulate these energies. I would at least try.

I sat cross-legged on the wet stone. I pulled out my dagger and held it between my fingers. I looked up at the seemingly never-ending ceiling. "Goddesses, creator of all that I know and love. What do I do? This courageous fairy just saved me. How do I save her?" I said in a voice that was barely a whisper. I closed my eyes and focused on three colors, blue, green and, red. I saw in my minds eye them twisting and playing in the darkness. They all stopped moving then slowly drifted into a triangular formation. The three lights that made up the triangle started to spin. They started to spin faster, they were spinning so fast that you couldn't tell their colors apart; it was a circle of white spinning light.

I focused on the idea of healing this fairy. To my surprise I heard a loud unified gasp coming from all the fairies around me. My hands were feeling really warm, as if they were near a large fire. I moved my hands into the cool waters of the spring pool. I felt the water embrace my touch, energy and power coursed through my veins. The energy was slowly seeping into the pool, but not fast enough. I could feel more energy entering my body, pure energy rushed into my blood. Every inch of me felt charged with energy. I felt as though I was going to be destroyed molecule by molecule from the inside out.

I needed a release for all this pent up energy. I did not want to break my concentration and accidentally kill us all. I tried to slowly break my connection to this power, nothing happened. My blood felt like it was boiling, cooking me from the inside. Wait, my blood, the power was in my veins. It was in my blood, I took the knife in my hands and sliced open my palms. My eyes were open now, but I could still see the swirling lights.

My blood poured out of the slits in my hands. It flowed freely over the poor fairy I was trying to save and into the pool. Some of my blood slowly trickled down the steps. I could feel the surge of power start to ebb away. I felt it drain away through my hands. The pain lessened and became tolerable. My blood started to clot; there was now only a trickle of blood escaping the wounds. I looked at my blood soaked hands; the gashes were starting to heal. After every thing I had recently seen I just took the miraculous healing of my hands in stride.

I sat and stared at my new scars. I now had two fresh diagonal bands of scar tissue across my palms. My hands were covered in shimmering blood. The beautiful once crystal clear pool was now a tinged with red. The stone around me that shone like moonlight was covered in a pale pink sheen. I heard a soft cough, looking down at the fairy a saw she was trying to sit up. She was alive! Covered in shimmering blood, struggling to sit, but she was alive and breathing.

I scooped her up in my hand, bringing her close to my face so I could inspect her. She looked up at me in wonder. Her hair was soaked with blood and her dress was now a red and pink design. She sighed and sat down in my hand. Her hands traced the new scar on my left palm; this sent a shiver down my spine. She sparkled with a red light. She may be content to sit covered in my blood but I was not. I scooped up some water and sprinkled it over her small body. She twirled around on my hand under the cool flow of water.

I lowered my hand and she jumped down onto the blood washed stone. I scooped more water and let it trickle through my fingers. Wanted so badly to swim in the spring and cleanse myself, but that would be so highly disrespectful. I waited for a minute watching the fairy flap her wings in an attempt to dry them quicker. I was suddenly aware of many eyes staring at me mouths agape. They were stunned. Not a single one whispered to its neighbor. I turned to the small being before me " fairy what is your name?"

"Acasia" she replied affectionately.

"Well, Acasia. Are you Feeling Better?"

" Considering I am not dead, I am feeling pretty good"

" I'm glad you're not dead, but would it be rude to ask where is the great fairy of this well is?"

" Aren't you smart. Just call her" did a fairy just act sassy? Okay Then...

"Great Fairy?" I called out in a questioning tone.

As soon as I had uttered her name, she was there. She just spun into the room and was floating over the pink pool. She smiled and bowed to me. I couldn't comprehend why she was bowing to me. "Thank you, no human or hylian has saved a fairy in many generations. Especially not a traveling hero"

"Hero?" I said in amazement.

"Oh don't you know. You are the goddesses' chosen. You are destined to do something great for the land of Hyrule"

"Me? I think you have me confused with my brother, or maybe just someone else"

"No my dear Aryll you are the one. I do not Know what evil you will fight, or why you were chosen. I am simply a messenger. You will be leaving the island soon"

I stumbled back and stared at her in awe. " Seriously, Me like holy damn"

She smiled at my conflicting swear "Yes my dear, the fairy well was locked from anyone who could not understand the seal. We were sealed until the newest hero released us. When she or he opened the seal we were to test the hero's selflessness. In recorded history no hero has ever been tested in such a way. I am not sure why you have been picked. I also do not know what you evil you will fight or where your trials will lead you. The fairy queen has given me some items and much advice for you."

"Really? I mean I dreamed and maybe wished but… Are you sure the goddesses have picked me. Not that I am not thankful, is there anything I have done that earns this."

"Oh dear child, you used pure magic to save Acasia. You used pure Light Energy. Many can use small amounts of magic, or wield a magical item. You my dear can connect directly to the source of this magic, most great fairies cannot even do this great feat of power. I can connect but only with help from the Queen fairy." She said with such a tone of awe and pride.

"All I did was think about fairies being made of magic. I focused on the idea of magic and where it came from (the goddesses). Then I felt such a terrible pain, it coursed through my veins. Power and blood rushed through my veins looking for escape" right about now I really noticed that my blood had stained the room. It was pink but yet shone such beautiful silver. "Oh I am so sorry about the mess. Truly I did not mean…. I just needed to release that energy."

"It is perfectly fine. You have coated the Chamber in magic. We will prosper will years to come. Do not worry about the blood; I think it adds a nice touch. Most of it will wash off, but with magic as strong as this there will always be traces."

"Oh I am sorry, I did not mean to."

"It is a good thing, how do you think the sacred relics of our lands have been created"

"But…"

"Now shush my child, I have much to tell you" she suddenly stood straight as a board, her eyes seemed to be looking at something only she could see. When she spoke her voice was different slower, older, exactly as you were expect a prophetic voice to sound. "My dearest of children, you have waited, we have waited. Dear, You were dragged into the presence of darkness before your time. You have seen a side of the current face of evil that most would not believe exists. The experiences of your short life will give you an insight that few have. You must purge evil from the heart of someone believe to be the source of evil.

You must see things and learn things that even the hero of time never knew. You may meet many heroes and get acquainted with their weapons. Only your enemy and we will rival the power you will be given. Many may shun you and these new concepts of yours. You will have many friends at your side; they are part of the power you will gain. Each will play an important role never overlook the value of your companions." Her voice normalized

"There is a boat waiting for you, in Jabun's seaside cavern. He will have more information for you. You must swim out to his cave entrance. There will be a slot for your dagger to slip into. The next wave that crashes against the wall will break it down. Remember to treat Jabun with respect he is an ancient spirit. Do you understand what I have been saying"?

"I think so, the prophesy-thingy didn't quite make full sense. Though I think it is meant as a puzzle, so it's all right. When must I meet Jabun? I also heard that I might have gifts. I really do not want to be rude or rush you but dawn approaches and I really must be back. It just is not worth being late, I must suffer my grandmothers worries if I am late."

She laughed at my straight forwardness. It was a high girlish giggle so different from the seriousness of a moment before. I could not help but smile. " Yes a prophecy is not quite meant to be straight forward. To meet Jabun you must be there at high noon. Due to your sneaking out at night and being grounded this may present a problem. You must get started as soon as possible. What else was there? Ahh yes your gift…"

She reached into the darkness of the cave. She pulled out a small sword; it was much like my brothers. The colors were way off though. The blade was a deep dark gray. The hilt was blue with a black offset. It gleamed in the silver-rose light. When the hilt of the sword was firmly resting in my hand, I felt like I could do this. It seemed to understand the way I moved, like it knew me.

Next she pulled a Shield out of the shadows. It was a blue shield covered in a black design. The center was a Triforce; the empty triangle in the center was shining silver. Surrounding the dark Triforce was three crescent moon shapes. The shield was perfect it was strong, but light. It was durable, yet small enough to handle easily. The also handed over a scabbard for my sword it was solid black with a small design at the base. A dark blue crescent moon above an even darker blue Triforce. The Triforce could actually barely be seen unless you twisted the scabbard so it shined just right.

I strapped the scabbard to my back hooking the shield onto it. I slowly put my sword away in its scabbard. I looked at the fairy readying my self to say goodbye. Just as I opened my mouth to speak she pulled out a white handkerchief. She leaned down and swiped it in solid patch of my blood that had not yet been diluted into water. She passed me the still wet napkin with a smile.

" It may not seem important but trust me you will need it. Your blood can heal. Your wounds will heal quickly and your blood may heal others. The less magic in your veins the less the healing effect. The cloth will hold onto the power your blood held at the moment you slit your hands. When this is needed you will know. There more gift, but you already own it."

The only thing I could think of was the dagger. I picked it up off the ground. It was slick with fresh red blood. I looked closely at the dagger, inspecting my own blood. I saw point of light emanating from the droplets of my blood. Was this the power, it was amazing. I was dumbstruck for many moments. I sat staring at the power my blood had held. My blood still held. I raised the dagger hilt first and offered it to the fairy.

She put her hand out as if to take it. The moment I released my hold on the dagger she withdrew her hand, so the dagger fell into the water. I saw the pink water splash up then moment the dagger hit. I looked up and the fairy with a look of confusion. She simple smiled.

Moments later the dagger rose out of the water. It was my dagger but yet it wasn't. It had the same look one edge dull and flat, the other curved and gleaming to show how sharp it is. The blade was now nine inches long, giving a total length of about twelve inches. The color of the blade was shining silver, made of pure steel and energy. The handle was now black with a small Triforce carved into the black material of the handle.

The dagger throbbed with energy as a grasped it. I could feel the overwhelming energy leaking out of the dagger. I could actually see the energy leaking out. I quickly sheathed the dagger, before remembering that it should no longer fit it's case. Oddly enough it did, the case simple elongated to fit the dagger. I studied the case; it was that same deep dark blue that begs you to stare at it. It was time to head out. To brave what perils the goddesses ask of me.

"One more question though. Why did Acasia almost die when she saved me?"

"Most noble a question. Fairies use their very life-blood, magic, to heal with. Most healing only tires them, or makes them sick. You were so far gone we do not even know how you managed to make it down here. We thought you were going to die for sure. But somehow you managed to throw yourself towards our well, before passing out. When you landed you mumbled something about hope." At this pause all I could think of was Gannon he had saved me. He fought beside me and held on to my consciousness even as I was ready to give up.

She continued, " You were a special case. We were going to save you, don't doubt that. It essentially would involve a fairy sacrificing her self. We were trying to figure out a way to have one fairy heal each of your wounds. You were almost dead. We had no one here who could manipulate the power to hold a little of each of our power and heal you, well except for you. We were almost ready to initiate our slow process when Acasia broke free. She ha been trying to sacrifice herself to you for almost an hour."

" Acasia, that was so kind of you. Next time is more careful. I might not be here." I said to the fairy that was floating near my shoulder.

"Acasia seems to have formed some bond with you even before you saved her. There have been many fairy bondings over the years but not many are so strong so sudden. We will sorely miss Acasia, She will be accompanying you. She is special, but she has another destiny rather then taking my place."

" Feliea, thank you for allowing me to go. I am so glad; I don't know how I could bear being parted from Aryll. May I remind you of the bags" when Acasia spoke of us being parted a sudden fearful pain swelled in my chest, I suddenly knew this bond went both ways. This explained my eagerness to return to the fairy pool.

"Ahh yes, one more supply you may need on your journey." she pulled out a outfit. " You may bathe in the spring" I quickly stripped and scrubbed my body free of blood and sweat.

I felt a long scar from my shoulder to the center of my chest. I felt a thick blotch of blood towards the back of my head; I must have hurt my skull when I was thrown. I slipped out of the pool and saw how dark pink the pool was the color of a rose bathed in moonlight. The fairies carried in a large plush towel. I dried my self off, I felt so clean in what seemed like the first time in weeks.

The out fit was a primarily brown. I slipped into the creepily perfectly fitting clothing. The first layer was a thin, tight, light pink under shirt. A layer of chain mail went over that. The chain mail covered almost to my elbow and past my hip. Another shirt went of the chain mail, this one of the same shade of baby pink.

The leggings were a good pair of brown pants. Tight and well fitting, but yet practical and easy to move in. I could feel a layer of chain mail built into the thighs and the calves of these pants. The pants had a pink stitch design trailing up the edge of the pants in baby pink. My shoes were solid brown boots. There was a jacket, military grade, brown, pink pockets. The jacket had many pockets; in this respect it reminded me of my brothers over shirt. Some pockets were inside others outside.

I strapped the light pink leather belt on, attaching my daggers sheath. The last thing was a brown, pirate styled hat. I tucked my feather away in the hat. I had to admit the over all effect was pretty cool. I liked the brown, very useful, not many stains. The pink was a little silly; though it was the same color the steps had been died. It was the color of my blood in a fairies spring. Ha I guess it was fitting.

I looked over at Acasia she was wearing a brown dress with solid little boots. I saw a small bag secure in her arm, travel supplies. I bowed low my hair dipping back into the water. "I really must depart"

"We must keep our dawn vigil, good bye and good luck SilverBlood. Aryll my child be safe, and remember all the fairies of these lands will aid you." I let Acasia sit on a corner of my hat as I rose slowly out of the rose stained room.

**A/N**

**Hey how did you guys like it. Please give me any suggestions you have (review). Any helpful comments (review). Tell me what you think (review). What was your favorite part (review). Give me some information (review). Umm yeah review, love y'all.**

**I just got a new laptop, so hopefully I will update more often. Anyone who is reading this and review, I seriously love you forever. I personally like the blood staining of the room.**


	7. Mode of Transportation

Aryll's Epic

I forced myself out of bed at half past nine. I so did not want to be awake. I had gotten almost four hours of sleep. I made my bed, I never did usually but I may not be back for a while. Acasia had woken me up, but now when I looked for her she was nowhere to be found. I stood and brushed my hair out. I braided my hair into two long braids and clipped my braids up. I was about to put my hat on when I noticed that there were a few small pockets. I slipped my blooded handkerchief into a pocket, and put my hat on. I grabbed my boots and quickly put them on. I checked if King's feather was still tucked into the hat.

I grabbed my stash of soups and put them in a pile in the middle of the floor. I grabbed a sturdy blanket that went into the pile. A pen and a few sheets of paper, as well as my purse of rupees. I noticed that the treasure I had accumulated would need a place to stay. I was going to give the joy pendant to my grandmother. Acasia still had not returned.

I searched through my room for a bag. I found a plain green carry sack, my supplies barely fit into it. I put one bottle of soup and two empty bottles in my pocket. I went downstairs to get water. I filled a large jug and my canteen. My canteen strapped to the inside of my jacket. I put the carry sack and jug of water near the door. I ate a breakfast and nervously looked out the window for Acasia. While I was doing my dishes Acasia flew in, carrying a bag much like my own carry sack.

"Aryll" Acasia said in greeting. She landed and offered me the bag. "this bag is called an Adventures Sack. It will hold anything you can fit through the opening. It makes items lighter, and you can fit much more inside the back then it would seem." The bag was Plain brown leather, when I touched it I could sense the magic that flowed through every fiber. It was a small sack; the drawstring was silver in color.

"The Adventures Sack will attach to your scabbard. This sack is best for large bulky weapons, bottles, treasure, and other odds and ends. Whatever you need at the moment will be waiting. I need a strand of hair" I yanked out a strand of hair and passed it to her. The ripped out a strand of her hair as well. She flew into the bag, flying out a few seconds later. " I put both of our hair into the weave of the fabric, the bag will only let us retrieve items. If anyone else were to try the bag would seem empty. This bag is also waterproof so you have no need to worry.

I heard my grandmother returning so I motioned Acasia to sit on my hat. "Grandmother, we…..we need to talk"

"Aryll what did you do" right after this statement she rounded the corner and saw me in my outfit. "no absolutely not. I won't allow it. I don't care what idea's your brother put in your head but you aren't leaving." I could see her determination failing.

"grandmother you raised me and you raised me right. I have to do this. I should have been allowed to leave years ago. I understand that I am your baby girl, but I need to go. The goddesses themselves have chosen me."

"I have to let you go don't I, your just going to leave anyway. Thank you for coming and saying goodbye"

"thank you, I have been waiting for this. I am going to leave this afternoon. Thank you." I ran over and hugged my grandmother. This woman raised me.

"I am so sorry, I have been so selfish. I should have let you go to school. You would have been safe. I am sorry I robbed you of your childhood and your education. I was so blind, after your brother left I couldn't risk loosing you." she was sobbing, she would cough every few minutes. She was getting old and I wouldn't be here to take care of her.

"It's going to be all right. The goddesses will protect us all. Evil needs to be saved, I really do have to go. I am sorry" we sat there for at least ten minutes, my grandmother clinging to me like a lost child.

"oh Aryll I am truly sorry. Thank you for everything. You really should go get ready. Aryll how are you getting off the island?" she slowly released me.

"I'm not sure. There is supposed to be a boat waiting for me. I just have to go look for it."

My grandmother just stared at me, the look of incredulity was priceless.

She shook her head and mumbled "just like her brother, and those pirates"

I rushed up the ladder. I strapped on my sword and shield, attaching the Adventures Sack in the Process. I grabbed my supplies that were waiting at the door and I was off. The supplies were stashed near the docks. I ran down to the shoreline and dove into the water. You would think that the sword, shield and, chain mail would weigh me down. No they were all really light, thank the goddesses. I love magic. It took me a good ten minutes to swim around to the backside of the island

I arrived at the doorway. I studied the solid wall before me, looking for the slit. I studied the design. A Triforce surrounded by a circle. The center of the Triforce was Perfectly at sea level; it had to be there. I carefully got close to the wall. The waves were trying their hardest to smash me against the rock. I got close enough to see the small hole in the wall. It was a small vertical slit a few feet above the ocean. With each wave the water washed over the slit.

I swam closer, watching how the waves smashed against the stone. I pulled out my dagger, keeping I tight grip on the handle. I positioned myself directly in front of the slit, just a few feet from the wall. I felt the ebb of the water, a wave was coming. Suddenly I was being pushed toward the wall. I had been riding waves my whole life I knew how to handle this. I stayed on top of the wave, my eyes intently focused on the target. I was about to be slammed into the wall, I raised my legs so I hit feet first.

The moment my feet made impact I pushed off the wall. I jumped up, I was now a few feet above the slit. as I fell I angled my hand so the dagger was dragging down the wall, Sparks were flying. I grasped the dagger in both hands and held on tight. As the dagger slid over the hole I pushed the dagger in. suddenly I was hanging from the wall, my feet dangling a few feet over the water. The next wave should break the seal. I tightened my hold on the dagger's handle as the wave rushed up to meet me.

Water surrounded me first trying to slam me into the wall then dragging me down. Like hundreds of small hands gripping to my clothing and pulling me down. The wall was still intact. Why wasn't this working. I could feel my dagger pulsing with power. I don't know if I could hold on to the dagger for another wave. I watched the wave swell and charge at me. I heard something from above me. "let GO, you have to LET GO" Acasia was screaming, over the sound of the oncoming wave. What should I do? The wave hit, I had to trust Acasia. What if she was wrong? It didn't matter I needed to trust her. I let do as the wave dragged me down.

Once I was in the water again I tried to swim away from the solid stone. I pushed off of the rock. I felt the wave swell below me, I had to get to a safe distance. I was not going to make it, the wave started to lift me. I turned over to face my fate head on. I saw the gray stone of the wall rushing towards me. I tried to brace myself so I could push off of the wall. I was moving to fast, I was going to be slammed into the wall. The wall was inches from me. "Oh Goddess" I whispered in prayer.

Just as I collided with the wall I felt it give way. I got pushed through the wall, it felt like swimming in mud. Bits of wall squished between my fingers. As soon as it started it ended and I fell through the air to fall with a splash into calm salt water. I looked back to and saw Acasia Freaking out and calling my name soundlessly. My dagger was stuck into the air. The small knife looked as though it was floating in thin air. I Knew that Was anything but thin air. The wall was clear from this side, completely see-through.

A ledge surrounded the calm salt water. I swam over and climbed up onto the dry ledge. I was dripping wet, I wonder how long I will be stuck in these wet clothes. I still had all my supplies, the inside of the Adventure Sack was dry as promised. I was amazed that my hat had stayed on during my swim. I took of my hat and felt the pockets, they were dry. Damn I love magic, it works in such wonderful and disguised ways.

Opposite of the clear wall was a closed door. I walked over and inspected the door. It was locked, I looked around for a switch or a monster, nothing. "Jabun, I was told to come here. I need to talk to you" nothing , no magically appearing giant fish. I paced around the room, looking at every insignificant item. There was nothing. I couldn't leave without answers, without a way off this island.

I had been pacing for almost twenty minutes. Acasia was staring at the wall trying to get in. she was watching the waves, getting closer to my knife with each wave. I saw the panic in her eyes. She suddenly zipped down and landed on the handle of my dagger. She fixed her eyes on the wall in front of her and ran/flew into it. Her legs pushed off of the dagger for speed and her wings pushing her forward as well.

She slammed into the wall, I thought she had just ran into a wall. Then I saw she was slowly moving through the magical barrier. I saw the surprise on her face. She slowly glided through the solid air. Once she was through, she dropped towards the water. She barely caught herself before submerging. She suddenly glowed brighter and flew towards me. "Aryll, never do that again. Ever. You scared the shit out of me. May the Goddesses look down on you in shame for this." Did a fairy just swear?

"Its not like I tried to do this. You just swore, isn't that like against the fairy rules or something." When I pointed out that she swore she looked at anything but me. Trying to act innocent. "your not supposed to swear are you"

" NO, we aren't supposed to swear. I happen to slip up much more often then other fairies. I am one of the few fairies that can become a great fairy. This is complicated so just sit still and listen" I knew she was going to explain something important.

"There is more than one kind of fairy. At birth if you are female you can become a healing fairy or a royal fairy. Royal fairies are also known as Guardian fairies. Healing fairies are the most common, they cannot have children. Their sole purpose is to heal, they are not born but created. Royal fairies can become Great fairies. Great fairies can live for hundreds of years. The deity we serve is the Queen Fairy. She is personally connected to each and every fairy. She also is deeply connected to the Goddesses. Deities are children of the goddesses that up hold their laws and follow out their orders here in Hyrule. **I can trace my link directly to the Goddesses, That's why I am not supposed to Swear.**" The last line had her Practically in tears.

"Because of something you were born to, you can't swear. You should not have your life controlled in such a way. Fuck that shit. If I am a hero and I can swear than you can too. You will have to forgive me I don't know fairy Politics!" Now that was fucked, stupid traditions that destroy your freedoms.

"You don't care that I swear, but I am supposed to be perfect. Ii have to guide you. One day I Will probable become a Great fairy, I Will have to be Perfect" I could see the conflicting emotions.

"you don't need to be perfect, especially not now. Maybe one day but by then you will be perfect. Let that be a problem when it come up for now be yourself"

"okay, I'll try. Ummmm Aryll why haven't you spoken to Jabun yet. What have you been doing?"

"umm pacing, trying to find a way to talk to Jabun. I don't know what to do, I am stuck." I saw Acasia holding back a giggle.

"you….have to st…stand on …the design" she barely got out between giggles. I looked around at the floor. I saw a circular design in front of the door. It was a Black triangle on a Blue background. the same color scheme as my shield. I stood on it and faced the water

"Jabun, are you here" the water started to bubble and churn. Acasia flew to hide in my hat. A Huge fish slowly rose out of the water. It had dark scales and blue-gray lips. A large yellow antennae like limb was attached to its head. The yellow protrusion held on to a lamp. Which was somehow still alight even though it was dripping wet.

"Greetings SilverBlood, the newest hero of the Goddesses. I am glad you found your way in here."

"SilverBlood? What does that mean?" Now that I thought about it The Great fairy had called me the same odd name.

"all True hero's are given a name, it is their personal name. This tradition came from the Hero of Time, his name was Link. It is almost a title like king or chief. Your name comes from the magic that flows in your veins. your blood shines silver. When you connected with the Goddesses the power never completely left you. You will learn to control this power, along with many others."

"My Blood? I guess I understand but I saw my blood it was red."

"Look at the blood in your hat." When he first said this it made no sense. Then I remembered the handkerchief. I whipped of my hat and slipped the white cloth out. I looked at the stain, the blood was a deep crimson but it shone silver. I looked closely and saw beads of silver among the deep scarlet.

"This is magic, this is light energy. I don't fully understand why this remains in my veins." I could not take my eyes off the metallic droplets.

" This is one of magic's physical forms, yes. Magic energy can take many forms this is one of the most raw and most pure forms."

"Wow, Thank you Goddess. What a beautiful gift. I am going to face a terrible danger aren't I." the impact of the adventure I was about to undertake was just sinking in. What was I going to fight, who was I going to fight. Where would my travels take me?

"yes dear child you will fight many terrible monsters worse even than the first Hero fought. You will have many friends and many companions. Your journeys shall take you beyond the great sea. You will overcome many dangers. All this is in the future for now we must get you started. I have been protecting a boat for you child."

With the last sentence he shook his yellow antennae like protrusion. The lantern swung back and forth. With one final shake a ball of light flew towards the door. I barely jumped out of the way. The door slowly dissolved, when it was gone water started to pour out of the opening. It was a trickle at first then a small river. Once the water became a steady flow a boat floated out, riding the current.

It was beautiful a deep sapphire color. The figurehead was the form of a woman. She had beautifully crafted wings. She looked much like a large Fairy, was as tall as Great fairy. The eyes were shards of piercing blue sea quartz. Her mouth was set in a hidden smile, almost sad. The wings had intricate designs of inlaid mother of pearl. I could not figure out what kind of wood it was made out of. It was solid and strong, but at the same time flexible and buoyant.

This boat was much larger than my brother's boat. This boat looked as if it had two decks. The rear half of the boat was raised higher than the rest and covered to make shade and keep rain out. The boat seemed like it could easily and comfortable accommodate five or six. If we needed it could probable hold almost twelve or thirteen and you would still have room to move. It was bigger than my brothers by at least six or seven times.

Two masts rose from the deck. The smaller one was near the front of the ship, it had one square sail hanging limp in the lack of wind. The second mast rose from just behind the middle of the boat. It sported two sails and was crowned with a crow's nest. All the sails were made of a sturdy hemp canvas, which had been dyed sky blue. The deck of the ship was a stained wood brown. The crow's nest was small but looked strong.

The ship rode the current around the room once and came to a stop in front of me. I was looking up into the eyes of the fairy. " Aryll I am glad you have arrived. Acasia I am pleased that you have bonded with your counterpart." The boat had a warm sad smile. Though seeing a wooden mouth move to speak was incredibly creepy and quite unnerving.

"you may be wondering why you have been chosen. Why you? There are many reasons. The most important is your trust, you will trust someone on faith and fate alone. You will teach others to believe in their faith. In the fate the goddesses have planned for them. Many people have lost their way, so many things have been forgotten. Hyrule will return.

I am here to help you on your journey and guide you. We will head to the forsaken fortress. You must battle your way through the left over hordes of Ganon's army. Theses creatures are not truly alive. They are made entirely of evil, dark magic courses through their veins. These creatures are copies of races that once walked Hyrule. Now only a few commanders in the dark armies are true flesh and blood. Once we get to the heart of the fortress we will travel to the land below the sea.

As much as it pains me to say this we must find Ganondorf. We must find him and trust him. He has to redeem himself and it is your job to show him the way. I do not know if this is possible let alone probable. This is the Goddesses will we must fulfill it to the best of our abilities.

We will leave two hours past high noon. Our destination is Forsaken fortress but we must make a few detours. First we will visit the Island of falling winds, you know this place as windfall. There will be a quest waiting for you there. Some old enemies of the princess will be causing trouble. An item will be earned. One of our companions will join us during our stay on this island. This is the prophesy that the goddesses have given me.

This boat I inhabit can be steered by one person but is meant for a crew of two or three. Since you are alone I will help steer while you sleep and if a storm should surprise us. This boat is made of magic just a much as it is made of wood. Now hurry we must go quickly." The boat turned so I could easily jump on board. The boat did not even twitch when my full weight slammed into the deck. The magic must have just absorbed all that force and dispelled it into the water.

Jabun watched us float towards the wall. "good luck young hero, you will bring the wars of Ganon to a final close. I will wait for you to return. You will succeed the goddesses trust you." He smiled and slowly sank into the water. I thought we would bump into the wall but we just melted through it. The sails quickly caught the wind. I ran back to take hold of the steering wheel. the wheel somehow felt right in my hand. The blue wood was smooth, I wonder who took the time to sand it down.

I pulled the boat up to the small dock. I jumped down, the deck was higher than the dock. I grabbed my bag of supplies and stowed it under deck. Which was actually a lot of room. Not just a small area for storage. There was an area that was very much meant for storage of food and other such supplies you would need while at sea. Then towards the back of the ship, there was a two small rooms. One looked like a kitchen, the other was defiantly a medical ward. Both had a door that led to the storage rooms. There was also a door that connected the kitchen and the medical ward. Three trap doors led to the lower deck or as I liked to call it underdeck. One in the front and two in the back, one leading to each room.

The boat looked capable of supporting a crew for long voyages. I wonder why my boat is so much larger than my brothers. Everyone has told me I would need friends. I had to save Ganondorf, so he might be a traveling companion. Who would I meet at Windfall, speaking of windfall why was it called isle of the falling winds. It does sound really cool but why? I really just hope it isn't Maggie that I have to travel with.

That's right she said an old enemy of the princess, which must mean an enemy of Tetra. Quil said that a pirate ship had past by outset not to long ago. Damn pirates, it has to be Jenni's Crew. Those Heartless bastards, they had no code, no honor. Tetra she stole and she cheated. She has even killed. She has honor, lines that aren't crossed. No harming the unarmed. Rob only those that can afford it. These bitches are scum, no decency. They have decimated and destroyed villages. I will stop them no matter where they roam. Those fuckers will pay for the lives that have been lost. They killed my parents. First though I have some goodbyes to say.

**A/N **

**Yeah this chapter was going to be even longer, but I had to cut it short. Getting way longer than the other chapters. **

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I kept getting distracted.**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. It ended up a bit filler-ish for part of it. Yeah please review. tell me what you think. Tell me if you have any ideas for this story I might use them. I need some ideas and some feed back.**

**Also does anyone have an idea who this new boat is. Here is a hint this story will incorporate ideas from many games and a lot of theories.**


	8. Setting Sail, Connections

A/N**- I had to say this at the beginning. You pronounce "Vi" like "Ve"**

As in jen**ni. **

Aryll's Epic

I looked at the beach, the entire village had turned out to see me off. Rose looked so worried she ran up to me and scooped me up in a massive bear hug. "child please be safe, try to visit us. Becarefullpleasebecareful" she was so worried her words meshed into one and she was almost impossible to understand. She released me from he hug and handed me a cloth package. "some food and supplies, thought you might need it." She reluctantly stepped back.

Her husband Abe quickly stepped forward and gave me a quick hug. "take care and try to write. You know we will all worry about you. I got you a little something he pulled out a thick warm down blanket. "we just got a new down blanket. We were going to get rid of this but I think you might find a use for it. I'll just go put it on the deck. He trudged over to the boat and threw the blanket onto the deck. He looked at the boat in awe. "is this….never mind" he murmured.

Their children Joel and Zill stepped up shyly. "where are you going? Is their going to be adventure? Can we come?" they chorused like a rehearsed speech. I tried not to giggle..

"I am going to Windfall Island, then I might go sightseeing up north" All the adults knew I was lying but the kids accepted that as truth. "Adventure, I think there might be some adventure. But I do not know what. And no you can't come with me, maybe one day I will take you for a ride. In the mean time do you want to go explore the boat tell me what you find. Okay? have fun" they nodded and ran towards the boat, easily jumping on to the deck.

Sue Belle walked up still balancing a pot on her head. It is actually a practice to teach you patience and grace. I tried once to ease the boredom. I can walk a few feet with it balancing but not much farther. "Aryll, I know you will do well in your adventures. Remember that not all problems can be solved with force alone. Patience and the art of observation will help you greatly." I remembered during my training I got mad one day and kicked a pot shattering it and cutting my bare foot on the fragments. I gave her an understanding smile.

She handed me a small scrap of cloth with a hand painted depiction of an upside down golden triangle. There was a small blue fairy floating above the triangle. " I keep seeing this in my dreams I think maybe it will mean more to you than me. I hope you solve this little mystery" odd maybe I wonder why she has had these odd dreams. Well hopefully I will find out for the both of us.

"well I will try. But I can't promise anything." I really was curious now, what could this mean?

"thank you Aryll, for everything you are going to do. For risking your life for all of us. Be safe, be loved." She hugged me and stepped back. Mesa stepped forward, he was holding two large bags that were stuffed with what I could only guess was vegetables.

"umm here I have a lot of extra vegetables this year. You helped me so much in the garden this is the least I could do."

I laughed " just get the tykes to do it. Train 'em up right. You here that, you'll be workin' in the Garden" I yelled the last sentence to make sure the boys heard. They groaned from the underdeck.

"sounds like a plan. I will go put this in the boat. This food should last you for a while. If you see any plants I don't have can you bring me some seeds. Here I have a seed bag." He handed me a small green bag with many pouches. Then he walked off and put the food underdeck, marveling at my boat the whole time. I watched how Sue Belle watched him haul the loaded bags onto the boat. It wasn't a secret that they liked each other, I swear they are worse then pre-teens. People don't mature they just stop growing.

Orca held out his hand. I whipped my blade out and handed it to him hilt first in one smooth motion. He was impressed but he tried not to show it. He grasped the blade turning it over in the sunlight. "fine blade" he said in admiration of the gleaming rosy blade. returning it with a warrior's wave of respect. I returned his wave.

Sturgeon stepped forward into the place his brother had just vacated. "you have been a great student Aryll. I know much of your thirst for knowledge has been out of boredom. I do hope that your knowledge helps you during your journey." I nodded in agreement. Sturgeon pulled out a pile of scrolls and a good stack of paper. I accepted them and slid the papers into my pocket. Sturgeon left my side to stand near his brother.

The only person left was my grandma. Her eyes were watering. I ran up and hugged her. We did not say anything. I slowly released my grandma. "I'll keep in touch. Don't worry I will come back. The Goddesses decree that I will succeed. Have faith, Trust in me, and most importantly trust in them. Hyrule will return." I turned and left quickly I felt my eyes watering as I blinked back a tear or two.

"eh Boys come on time to go" they complained in unintelligible moans and groans. They appeared out of the trap door near the bow of the boat. "no you can't come" I said in response to their silent pleading looks. "go on hurry up. Study well, work hard play nice with orca" they squealed in glee at the idea of practice with Orca. Bit of a sexist bastard, I was never allowed to learn under him I had to teach myself.

Every one was standing on shore watching me. I hoisted the sails. The wind blew north. The well-built sails quickly caught the breeze and we were off. Acasia had been hiding from every one in the curling brim of my hat. She flitted around the deck, as if she was trying to memorize every inch of the boat. I checked our course and locked the steering wheel so we headed directly towards Windfall, North-Northeast.

I wanted to look through the underdeck. First I hauled the bags of vegetables down. There was a seven butternut squash. A few heads of green leafed cabbage and flowers of broccoli. There were some bunches of assorted green beans. Then there was a burlap bag full of Lima beans. It must have weighed at least five pound. Finally there was a large basket of limes. I put all the food away into assorted cupboards. I pulled out Rose's Package. There was some dried fruit, a loaf of bread and a small loaf of cornbread. This all went into the cupboards.

Also in the package was a first aid kit, gauze, Red potions, blue potions and some fairies. I felt so cruel keeping her in a bottle. There were three fairies. "Acasia, what happens to fairies in bottles"

"don't worry about them. When fairies are in a bottle they go into a coma-like sleep. They will wake up if someone near by is in mortal danger and break out of the bottle to save him or her. If a fairy is released they will heal you then go on their way. Yes some fairies do die in the process of healing. You have to understand this is their life, their duty to the goddesses. They are happy if they can die to save someone. Fairies do not need to be captured they willingly fly into bottles." Acasia informed me.

"but it is a life. Why is one life more important than another. It is not fair." This was stupid, I should not be more important then another creature.

"Every species on Hyrule and the surrounding lands has a job and a personal duty to the goddesses and her fellow inhabitants of Hyrule. This land was created for all to work win sync with each other. Each species has it's ups and its downs. We fairies do not mind this life, try no to let it bother you. Put two of the fairies down in the ward. Keep one in the Adventures sack. Now may I return to my exploring?"

"yes, yes go back to your games"

"don't tease me, I am older than you _child_." The last word was followed by a light sweet laugh. She flew off to explore the ship.

I went back up to the deck to grab the blanket and store it underdeck where it will stay safe and dry. As I walked through the ward, I pulled out the painting Sue had made. I found some tacks and pined it up in the ward. The medical ward was to serious almost morbid. I wanted to call this room the Fairy's ward. I had a feeling they would be doing a lot of work in this room.

I sat on the deck dozing as I stared up at the sky. It was so blue, not a single blemish. Not even a cloud dotted its surface at the moment. I do not know how long I stared at the sky. I looked at the horizon and saw we were close to an island. It was stone watchers island. I knew I did not need to stop so I just watched the island get closer then slowly dwindle in the distance.

The next place I was headed near was Cyclops reef. Big mounted canons in the walls and a few boats with canons. Sounded a bit too dangerous for my unarmed ship. I sailed quickly past. The winds were heading directly north and fast. I could see the sun dipping below the horizon. "ummm BOAT?" what was I supposed to call this thing.

Nothing. I went so I was standing just behind the figurehead. "big blue sapphire colored boat I need to talk to you" I hollered.

"yes Aryll, what is it?'

"well one what do I call you?"

"The Future Queen Vi's Sapphire"

"well that's a mouth full. Can I call you Vi or Sapphire."

"I would prefer Vi."

"okay then Vi, I need to get some sleep. I just wanted to make sure you were present to steer the ship."

"yes my dear, get some sleep. I will wake you when we arrive."

"thanks Vi, I need to sleep."

I slowly went down the stairs to grab my traveling blanket and a cold bottle of soup. I went and sat where I had a clear view of the night sky, I quickly ate the thick soup. I laid on my back facing the night sky….I hope we get to windfall in time for my mysterious rescue mission…wow that star is bright….sleep.

_Ganon sat as if he were meditating. I stepped quietly closer. I was less then three feet from him. I could see a vertical scar right in the middle of his forehead. That was the one my brother gave him. He slowly opened his right eye and then his left. "Aryll, I am glad you survived. I was worried that spear had poison smeared on the blade. Did the fairies save you?" his voice echoed in my mind._

"_yes, one tried to sacrifice herself for me. So I ended up having to save her." _

"_please tell me the rest of the story."_

_I started with the first bit I remembered and ended with the fairies gifts._

" _you are closer to me now, whose boat are you on?" Ganon inquired.  
I told him of my earning the boat. I did not fully divulge the part about me helping him redeem himself. I only told him my boat did not like him much._

"_sounds like a fun adventure, I am glad I am not up there to ruin it. When I get involved things usually get much more dangerous. Thank the goddesses I am imprisoned" _

_" so does that mean you don't want freedom. You would rather rot away in that ancient room than be out on the seas."_

_"child it is not that I do not want freedom it is just that I do not want to cause more harm. I would love to ride on the seas and feel the sand under my feet. I can't you are safe, Hyrule is safe as long as the darkness has no use for me. Aryll you may not understand this but I am free for the first time in over a thousand years. Evil has given up on me. There is no way for me to leave unless a hero should save me. Then evil may take me again. If I am here Hyrule and the great sea is safe."_

_"sorry Ganon, but you may not be down there for as long as you hope to be. Ganon do you know why we have this bond?"_

_" I have no idea why we can communicate like this. It is one thing when you are a sleep I know how to do that. When your awake I don't understand it. Sometimes I get echoes of your thoughts. When we shared a body that was magic pure magic at work. I have done things I am not proud of in the past but this was different I was allowed to share with you. We had equal control. Speaking of which how did you learn to fight. you have instincts with a sword though you need technique and training"_

_"it was amazing, I actually barely remember the last minute before you _

_threw me to the fairies. Ganon you saved my life. Yes the swords master of my hometown is a bit of a sexist. I was only allowed to be taught defense and very simple offense. The rest I have been teaching myself with a wooden sword."_

_" I will teach you. As long as you are close enough to me for us to have these dreams I will train you with a sword. I will also teach you how to manipulate dreams._

_For now dear it is time for you to wake up."_

"_huh?" I did not get what he meant._

"Aryll, wake up Aryll we have reached windfall. Good your up. I hope you are rested it has been almost seven hours." I yawned and stretched myself out.

"So it is what one in the morning. Dead of night, you said we were dealing with pirates this is when they would strike. Hurry head for that small outcropping." As the shore got closer I could see the outline of a pirate ship closing in on the island. The moon was half full so there was enough light to see but we still had the cover of darkness. Time to kick some murderous pirate ass.

**A/N**

**So anyone no who Vi is? Probable not. I had one good guess. Come on you guys or maybe a second try?**

**So yeah tell me what you think of this new chapter. Sorry it was quite filler ish. I tried to add some good bits to the filler. And I added another dream. Now why would Ganon not want to be free? Has he truly different?**

**Haha**

**Yeah please review. I am going to officially thank NH3 and Scrambled Eggz. You too have been very helpful. And if anyone reads this and want to read another great Zelda fic check those guys out. they kick ass.**

**So yeah thanks. Damn I wrote to long of a not but oh well.**


	9. Prison, My Slaves

Aryll's Epic

I hid on a roof, overlooking the town. I wanted to stop the pirates but I knew I could not fight the entire crew. Nor could I let the townspeople be slaughtered, some may be able to defend themselves but not all. I waited for them to make their move. The ship slowly docked. They slowly disembarked their huge ship. Each pirate went along there own path, stealing through the town. I watched the leader Jenni; she took the most direct path through the town, hiding behind buildings and such. Unfortunately for her an all white outfit did little to conceal her

I stalked Jenni through the streets she climbed up the backside of the mansions wall. I ran along the raised pathway as I neared a red door that was the main entrance to Maggie's father's mansion. I saw Jenni slip through the window on the backside of the house. I don't know if I can get inside fast enough to do anything. I slammed into the door it was locked. I looked for another way in, as I frantically knocked on the door. There was a small window on this side of the house, a good five or six feet from the edge of the walkway. I waited for a minute to see if someone was going to open the door, not a single sound came from behind the door.

I climbed up the railing that edged the walkway. I looked at the wall and saw a small ledge that ran along the wall. I carefully stepped down onto the ledge. I leaned my back against the wall and sidled along the wall. I was less then a foot away when my foot slipped. I tried to catch myself, my other foot was slipping and I could not find another hold for the foot that was already dangling. I used the last small hold my foot had and as much strength as I could muster in such an awkward position to throw myself towards the window.

I barely grasped the windowsill with one hand. I heard Acasia gasp from somewhere above me. I quickly grabbed on with both hands. I pulled myself up, balancing outside the window leaning on the cold glass. I gasped to get my breath back. I looked though the window to see Maggie pacing in her room pen in hand. She glared at a small piece of pink parchment as if her stare would change the state of the paper. She suddenly turned toward the door that led to the rest of the large house.

Three huge pirates suddenly opened the door and piled in. one quickly covered her mouth, as he prepared a gag, which was quickly stuffed in her mouth. I gagged at what that must taste like. Another held her still and tied her hands behind her back. The third large brute was searching the room for any valuables and stuffing them in two large brown sacks.

I struggled to open the window and keep my balance. The fucking window was locked, I groaned and whipped out my dagger. I smashed the handle into the window effectively shattering it. I used the blade to brush away any glass shards remaining on the windowsill. I quickly slipped through the window and landed with a roll on the thickly carpeted floor. I felt a small cut on my finger; I guess I hit a piece of glass as a jumped threw the window. As I slipped my dagger back in its sheath I quickly followed the pirates out of the room.

I turned the corner just in time to see the pirates jump over the ledge. I heard Zunari yell as they grabbed the treasure he was auctioning at the time. I ran to the edge to see the bidders screaming and running to the edges of the room. I heard a door open behind me and Maggie's father gasp. I quickly jumped the railing and fell to the bottom floor. To break my fall I rolled the moment my feet hit the ground. I took off running after the pirates. I got to the door just as they slammed the door. I ran threw the door, pushing it open as a kept my pace up.

I ran through the town trying to keep up with the pirates. They were fast, even half dragging half carrying Maggie through the streets. One pirate finally just picked the struggling girl up and carried her over his shoulder. They ran into the open field, running toward the bomb shop. I saw the outline of their ship waiting there. I pleaded with my legs to move faster. I was less then a foot from the closest of the pirates. I dove towards his legs tackling him to the ground. He went sprawling in the grass, as pulled my self up off the ground.

My hand flew up to grasp the handle of my blade, while the other slipped my shield off my back and into a comfortable position on my arm. I quickly took up a fighting position. The pirate struggled to his feet, his surprise clearly written on his face. He struggled to pull a cutlass out of its scabbard on his hip. He immediately aimed a slash towards my neck. I lifted my shield higher so it blocked the attack.

His hit forced me back a few steps. I jumped to the side and slashed out towards his arm. He wasn't ready for my quick attack; probable thinking his slash would have killed me. My attack barely clipped his arm, leaving a bloody trail across his bicep. He grunted in shock and sent a sloppy thrust my way. I jumped out of the way, landing in a roll. I stood facing his back as he tried to figure where I just went. I took a running leap landing on his back. I was about to take a kill shot when I changed my mind and whacked him in the back of the skull with my sword hilt.

He hit the ground with a thud and I jumped off his limp form. I ran towards the bomb shop, hoping I could still catch up with Maggie's captors. I reached a small gap in the land just as they pulled away a small plank they used to cross it. I quickly sidled along the building and was once again in pursuit.

I turned the corner just in time to see someone else confronting the pirates. I could not see who it was but they were blocking the only way to the ship. Jenni yelled at them to deal with the little bitch and hurry up. The pirate who wasn't hold Maggie, pulled out his cutlass and tried to threaten whoever was in their way to move. I heard whoever it was spit in there face and yell at them to put the little shit they wanted to kidnap down and fight like man. The voice seemed familiar, though I couldn't quite tell who it was.

I snuck closer, though the pirates hadn't even noticed me yet. As I moved I saw that Mila was standing in the way brandishing a cutlass of her own. The pirate and her were having a staring contest. Suddenly the pirate holding Maggie dropped her to the ground and pushed his crewmate out of the way punching Mila. She fell to the ground with a grunt. The pirates and I seemed to agree that she was out cold.

As if her hitting the ground woke me up I was suddenly moving again. Sword swinging towards the pirate that just knocked Mila down. He moved so my blade sliced into his arm instead of his shoulder. He screamed in pain and fell holding his hurt arm. I turned towards the other pirate just in time to see him grab Maggie and run across a small plank of wood to the ship. I picked up a small stick and threw it at him. I aimed for his legs to trip him. It worked to perfection sending him flying slamming into the mast and Maggie was thrown out of his hands to land in a pile of extra masts and rope. I saw her try and sit up but give up and fall back into the pile of stuff she landed on.

I turned to see if Mila was all right. She was surprisingly sitting up rubbing her cheek. Cutlass still grasped in her other hand. "You okay?" I asked. She just nodded as I helped her to her feet. Jenni was yelling at her crew to set sail, they were in a hurry to get out of here. I looked at Mila, gave her a smile and a nod. She looked confused, for a second but then she seemed to realize my plan. I turned and with a running start I jumped off the cliff, barely landing on the ship. I was lucky I landed behind some crates, where no pirates saw me land. I pulled out one of my grandmother's soups and drank half of it. With those few sips I felt energized and ready to fight an army.

I acted like I was one of the crew. I picked up a handful of rope and carried it towards the door that led to the lower levels of the ship. No one bothered to question me. They were all busy trying to leave before someone readied a pursuit. I sneaked passed the pirates to the lowest levels of the ship. Which in my experience is where prisons usually are. I looked at the second to last level it seemed to be a large room with benches set up to paddle. There were chains attached to the benches. Did these bastards use slave labor? This hurried me down to the next level. The first thing I noticed was the floor was damp and I could hear moans of pain coming from the murkiness ahead of me.

I saw a torch heading towards the entrance behind me. I quickly got out of the way and hid. Jenni was walking next to the torchbearer. "That little bitch should fetch us a large sum… did you leave the ransom note?" she asked her companion.

" Dreger was in charge of the letter, but I saw him put it on the table before we left. Madame what's going to happen to Dreger? We left him on the island. We also left Caldwil. Will they go to jail?"

"They failed to return to the ship. They will have to fend for themselves. I might be able to negotiate their freedom. If they make it back to the ship the will be recognized as war heroes if not they will be given up for dead." She said this coldly; she seemed to actually not care for the lives of the crew. They were just a statistic to her.

As they started to climb the stairs I saw that the captains companion was the same pirate that got into a staring contest with Mila. He seemed to hesitate at the idea of hurting her unnecessarily. I compared Jenni to Miss Tetra. Tetra would have risked everything for any member of her crew. Jenni did not even blink an eye at their misfortune.

After they were gone I walked quietly through the gloomy moist prison. Acasia had been hiding in my pocket and she now came out. "Acasia can you look for Maggie?" she zipped off keeping her glow very low so I could barely see her. I looked in on the prisoners. They looked like they were kept barely alive, given just enough to survive. A few seemed to recognize me as a person while others simply stared blankly into space. I headed towards the back. I saw Maggie sitting on a box in the corner of a somewhat dry cell. As I got closer I saw the tear stains on her cheeks but she was now just staring at the wall.

"Maggie" I whispered, as I got close. She looked up when she saw me her eyes brightened and she looked up and thanked the goddesses.

"Aryll? Is that really you?" she stood up and walked towards the bars of the cell. I smiled and nodded. Motioning her to stay quiet. I studied the lock; it looked sturdy. I walked along the edges of the small cell, Looking for a weak spot. I found a small weak spot in the corner. The metal bars were rusted and bent slightly. I started to bend the bars back and forth until one finally snapped. I repeated this process with Maggie's help for almost an hour before I had a small whole she could slip out of.

As we walked through the rows of cells a few people called out for help. A few grabbed half-heartedly at my clothes pleading with their eyes. As we passed through a low part where the water pooled into a puddle a hand grabbed mine. I turned to see who was had such a strong grip. It was a boy; he had dark hair with dark skin, slightly lighter than Ganon's. He had dark eyes that seemed to shine red.

He looked straight into my eyes forcing my to focus on him. He didn't actually say anything, he didn't have to. I knew what he was thinking. Are you really going to just save her? Leave the rest of us to die? He stood there holding my hand begging me to help him save himself.

Maggie pulled on my arm. I nodded to the young man. He lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed it. Suddenly despite the setting and the situation I felt like a princess. I felt like sighing and giggling. Maggie tugged on my arm a second time. As we left I turned to look back at him once more, he was watching us leave with an intent stare.

We continued on our way, I led her up through the levels. I tied a rope to her arms, so it looked like I was leading the prisoner somewhere. We reached the deck to find it practically deserted. I looked around for a rowboat. We snuck over to the closest of them. There was a large canvas cloth covering the small boat. I lifted up the cloth and motioned for her to get in. she climbed in the boat and looked up hopefully at me. I reached into my carry sack and pulled out two bottles of my grandmother's soup. I handed them to her with a nod.

"Okay Maggie listen very carefully. I am going to wait until we get close to mother and child island. We are almost there. Then I am going to lower you down slowly. The once the ship passes you pull the cover halfway off and head towards mother and child island. There should be at least one merchant there that will take care of you and help you get home. I am sorry to leave you alone like this but I have to do something. Do you understand?" she just nodded firmly and huddled up to the center of the small boat as I let go of the small flap I was holding.

I waited until we passed less then thirty feet from mother and child island. I slowly lowered her and whispered good luck. I watched her paddle towards the island, the rising sun behind her. Once she safely reached the island I headed back down. Well more of I tried to. As I stepped onto the second to last level I heard something. Before I had a chance to turn I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Jenni's companion from the night before, the one that seamed to have some compassion. He held tightly on my shoulder.

"Why didn't you leave with her? You had a chance to escape. Why would you stay? If you don't get off soon you will be trapped. I saw you fight, your good but not that good. There are almost a hundred pirates on this ship and almost another hundred slaves. Now we have one more. Why would you come back? What was waiting for you here? Who else do you need to save?"

I had no response for the distraught pirate. He released me and motioned for me to run while I had a chance. I turned to run to the prison but I heard people ascending the stairs so I turned and ran in the other direction. I thought about hiding but knew I wouldn't make it. I walked with a sigh of defeat to stand by the large pirate that still stared at me not comprehending my reasoning.

Jenni came up the stairs followed by a procession of slaves who were systematically chained to the oars. I saw the young man from before get hooked to an oar. His shoulders sagged in defeat when he saw me in the clutches of the large pirate. The pirate held onto my shoulders and started to lead me down the stairs. Jenni stopped him and asked him where he found me. He responded that he found me stowed away. She laughed at me hiding myself on a slave ship.

I was led down to a cell and thrown in. after everyone else was gone the kind pirate gave me a sad smile. " Be careful, rest up you will be on oars tonight. I am sorry you got caught up in this. I heard the door slam shut and the lock click. I found a dry spot on the raised desk I guessed was supposed to be my bed. I curled up and whispered to Acasia to stay safe, to stay hidden, and to find information if she could.

I was surprised when I actually was tired and started to drift of into a light catnap. I woke up to have a bowl of slop passed through the bars. I gave mine up to a young girl in the cell next to mine. I curled back up and drifted into an uneasy nap.

**A/N**

**Sorry I haven't been updating…..lots of homework and other such stuff.**

**I will be updating again within a week hopefully.**

**So did you guys like it? Was it easy to follow? What was your favorite part? Least favorite? What can I improve? Review you guys, pretty please with a cherry on top. I love reviews, and I love people who review ^.^**


	10. Cardizian, Lacerations

I woke up when someone poked me in the arm, repeatedly. It was Slave boy, the one that stopped me before. "Sorry for waking you but the pirates will kick you awake."

"Umm thanks, what is this ship?" he gave a sorrowful laugh at my question.

"Pirates, but I guess you knew that much. They run a slave trade with the Cardizar Empire. I come from some of the few free lands that lay west of this peaceful land. The slave trae is a very profitable business. This ship started bringing fresh hylian and humans from the east for almost five years.

The Cardizian empire came from the southwest of what was once the Gerudo's desert home. There are a few small resistances. we are constantly fighting," he kind of let the last statement hang as he went into thought.

"How long have you been on this ship? And what is this empire? How long has it been around? Where do you and Hyrule fit in"?

"I have been on this ship for over four months. I was picked up on the coast of the desert. I have been on this ship since the beginning of this voyage, watching the cells slowly fill. I almost escaped so many times…. my sister probable thinks I am dead…

The Empire has been taking over our lands for centuries. We have been trying to fight them but we only slow their progress. The once numerous people of the desert have been decimated, most live in slavery.

They have decimated the Zuni race. What was left of the Sheikah now live among the Gerudo, fighting side by side. There was once almost a hundred nomadic Gerudo tribes, they have been cut back to a few small hidden forts and ten traveling tribes. We do everything we can to trouble the empire. Last I heard They were held back by internal warfare and rebellions in other provinces. I do not know what has happened in these last months though. Things may have changed"

I could see worry written on his face. He had grown up with the people involved in this war. I thought of all the people who have been killed by this empire. These were once Ganondorf's people. Could this be part of why I had to save Ganon, why he needed to return to the world above the sea. I looked up into the young mans dark red eyes. I saw him blink back tears. We were both sitting next to the bars that separated our cells. One of his hands held firmly onto a bar.

I put my hand over his, giving his hand a light squeeze. His hand slipped off the bar but held onto my hand. I felt his hand spasm as he held back a sob. We sat like this for at least ten minutes. He tried to calm himself choking down sobs and blinking back his tears. We both leaned against the bars. I waited, giving him as much support as I could through the cold metal bars.

"I'm sorry and thank you," he barely whispered. I squeezed his hand I knew he smiled though I couldn't actually see his face. He let go of my hand to wipe the tears off his face. I gave him a reassuring smile; he returned it sincerely though the sadness still haunted his eyes.

"Ummmm, you should hide your weapons. They will probably take them away."

" Oh, I had been wondering why I was allowed to keep them. Oh and my name is Aryll"

"That was Imri, he is the Captain's little brother. He may look older but he is only nineteen. He is a lot more kind hearted than the others. He will feed us more and give us more chances. His lashes are the lightest and his punishments the least severe. He will never disobey Jenni…oh and I am Zarek, well properly Zarek-Gan Shiraz."

"He is her brother? Wow that is a bit of a shock. She doesn't seem to care for him, at all. I will keep in mind to try and get him to deliver my food. Well Zarek, i'm glad my cell is next to yours."

"Yeah, she barely tolerates him. He is only here because he had nowhere else to go. Speaking of you being in a cell, how did you get caught?"

'Sneaking back down here, something in me could not let me leave everyone here. I guess that happens when you become a hero. Or are related to one."

"You actually came back? I really didn't expect that. Well thanks, and sorry you got captured. Wait…. Hero? What do you mean? Are you a descendent of the hero of time?"

"Yeah I came back, didn't work out to well and its not your fault. I would never have been able to live with myself if I hadn't. Well according to legend I am. Or at least my brother is. He fought Ganon and saved the princess. Just another in the endless cycle. It is amasing that you know of the Hero of time, he was considered a fairy tale up until five years ago. So if he is a descendent I guess I am too. I have actually recently been giving a quest from the great goddesses to free Ganondorf, and help him redeem himself."

" The goddesses, the creators and protectors of this world. The story of the Hero of time is well known among our people. We consider knowledge and history almost part of our religion. We pass everything down orally as well as keep many copies of our history safely hidden away.

Wait…I remember a prophesy of sort. I think it refers to you if what you say is true. _From the hero's own blood our lost prince's savior shall be born. She will free our people and those of the red eyes. Only she can reunite the three holy relics of the goddesses' time. She will end the cycle of two against one. All will once again be united against forces that wish to harm." _This is an old prophecythat all Gerudo learn as children. We learn to read and write with that prophecy it is one of the few things that has kept hope in our hearts throughout the years of war.

I think it might really be you. A girl of the hero's blood that is meant to save our prince, Ganondorf. You may really be the embodiment of our hope. Yet you are stuck in prison next to me." As he said this I saw hope flare in his eyes, they sparkled with the idea of freedom.

"I guess that prophecy could apply to me. Though I really doubt it. Maybe the first half but the second seems so vague. Maybe it is in reference to the Triforce." As I said this I heard the set of prisoners that were currently on the oars being released.

"Possibly, Aryll quickly take off your armor and all valuables. You don't want them to get a hold of them." He must have heard them as well. I quickly unstrapped my sword, shield and carrysack. He put his hand through the bars and grabbed them. I saw him hide it in a cubby in the wall. I pulled my over shirt off and removed my chain mail. He took that too. I put my over shirt back on and unstrapped my dagger and its sheath. I took the dagger and hid it in the wall in my cell. I had noticed a loose brick it would fit behind.

I was completely defenseless sitting on my wooden pallet. I watched the slaves shuffle in, the sound of a whip behind them. They were all locked in their cells some were packed into cells Two or three in a cell. Jenni came up to my cell personally and unlocked the door. "Careful this one could be trouble." She hollered to the crew. Someone grabbed me by the arm and yanked me out off my perch. My almost dry clothing was immediately soaked. I was forced into a position on my knees. Kneeling in front of Jenni.

I tried to stand, but my feet were quickly knocked out from under me. I glared up at Jenni, she laughed at my attempt to stand. I quickly hung my head in mock defeat. She turned to the crew. "See she understand not to fight." As she said this I stood. She whipped around hand out to slap me. I caught her hand and flung it away. I lifted my hand and slapped her with the back of my face across the cheek. The sound seemed to echo around the room. There was dead silence.

She simply signaled one of her men to grab me and hold me still. She lifted her hand to smack me. " What are you worried I might get another swing in. is the big bad captain afraid of one of Miss Tetra's simple Swabbies? At least Tet-" my speech was cut off by a hand punching me in the gut. I slowly sucked in air through my teeth. I would not give her the satisfaction of my reaction. I looked into her eyes and spit. The lugi landed perfectly sliming her eye. She wiped her face off. As she went for another punch I jumped to the side. The pirate behind me grunted in pain. I pulled one hand free and landed a solid punch on the proud bitch's face.

Multiple sweaty men quickly held me down. None of them dared to harm me, leaving that to the captain I guess. I saw a few flinch when I re-adjusted my position. I was flat against the ground almost drowning in brackish water. Just as I thought I might actually drown, they lifted me out of the water. I took gulps of salty air, my lungs feeling instantly better. I heard Jenni mumble something to the first mate " take her up, and give 'er twenty lashes. Take the next shift up ta watch." She ordered

I was dragged up to the top deck. The sun was practically blinding after being in near darkness for hours. My hands were fastened to the main mast. My feet put in shackles. I lunged at the nearest pirate, knocking him on his back. They tightened my restraints; in the process a few pirates earned themselves new bruises. I heard the sound of hushed voices behind me. I turned my head to see half of the slaves were dragged up here to watch. Among them Zarek met my eyes. I was guessing this was the group I would be rowing with.

A shifty looking pirate came and lifted my shirts over my head. I felt his hand graze my breast as he bared my back. Jenni spared me the humiliation of my shirt coming completely off, was that some twisted sort of pity? My arm restraints were loosened just as I heard the sound of a whip being uncoiled. My hair was brushed out of the way. I heard a practice crack that landed a few feet from me, recoiling in the air. I tried to look over my shoulder but my head was forced back, I glared at the grain of the wood.

All of a sudden I felt a lash across my bareback. It was worse than anything, the stinging pain made me fall to my knees. I heard Jenni laughing somewhere behind me. I stood again. The second strike was harder, I arched in pain. It shot across my back in a line. It was not as bad as when I had to much magic in my system, but it was close. Again I felt the hard flexible leather punish the exposed flesh of my back. I slammed against the pole with a spasm of pain. The pain seemed to ricochet through my body. Down to my toes and back to my spine. I felt blood escape the wounds the whip had made in my back. It was dripping slowly down.

Another lash came, striking the sore tissue. I grunted in pain, refusing to scream. I would not let that Bitch have the pleasure in my pain. This time the whip came twice. They welted into an "x" on my back. With those I fell to my knees again, allowing my self to stay down. The fifth strike was easier; maybe I was ready for it? I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming in protest. After the first five I was allowed a break. I felt my sweat drip down, the moment the salty liquid hit my cuts they stung hundreds of times worse. I felt someone walking up to me, I saw Jenni's white boot. "Would you like to apologize? It would end the pain." She asked.

I looked into her eyes and turned my back to her as well as I could. I had just given such disrespect; to turn your back on an enemy showed you aren't afraid of them. That they can't hurt you. To any fighter it is the greatest disrespect and highest insult. She laughs, "Have it your way"

Before she was even five feet from me another strike came to bite into my skin. I stayed in a position of defeat, on my knees bracing myself for the next hit. The pain of all the individual cuts and welts were melding into one solid pain. I felt them as a whole and each as an individual pain. With each new lash it increased. Blinked back the tears my body forced upon me.

After the next five I was once again given a break. This time I heard someone approach I was preparing to spit in her face. When someone in the audience yelled at me to close my eyes and mouth. Suddenly I was drenched in stinging salt water. Laceration on my back was suddenly filled with a burning desire to harm me and cause me pain. I but my lip and clenched my fists, I would not scream.

Once again the lashes started, now there was no break between the lashes. Just one after another, each breaking my skin open in long thin slices. Under my breath I prayed to the goddesses for protection. As I whispered for help from the very ones who put me in this position. I felt the lashes suddenly become weaker. Were the goddesses actually protecting me in such a physical way? Energy filled my blood, not as much as last time. I concentrated on my wounds, willing them to heal. They would not heal but they did hurt much less. The power helped numb the feeling of my lashes. There were now fifteen marks on my back, only five hits to go.

I allowed my mind to wander, escaping the dulled pain my body was feeling. These last five lashes seemed to be over as soon as they started. I thanked the goddesses, and the power leaked out returning to the world around me. As the last of the power left me I heard the whip move. I braced my body as the whip came down once more, harder that any other hit. I felt the skin on my back split open where the whip bit into my skin. I tried to hold a scream in but it escaped my throat, Blood curdling, and bloodthirsty. It rang through the ship; everyone tried to cover his or her ears. At the sound of my scream, I heard seagulls reply mournfully.

**A/N**

**Yeah I kinda liked how this chap turned out. It was going to be longer but I decided to split it up and end this chap here. Haha the seagulls will attack next chapter it will be great.**

**Anywho how do you guys like it(review)?**

**Likes/dislikes?**

**Favorite scene?**

**What you think is/should happen.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks everyone for reading this!!!!!!!**

**Oh and Nira Rose did you notice I used the name Slave boy in the first line…..haha…it still sounds sexual….though you won't admit it….haha**


	11. Freedom and Power

Aryll's Epic

The sound of squawking birds could be heard above me, it sounded like there were over a hundred seagulls above the ship. I heard pirates scream, I heard them diving and running. Were we being attacked? I tried to lift my head; I couldn't lift my head high enough to see what was happening. I saw everyone running trying to dodge something from above. Suddenly someone was next to me untying my restraints.

I rubbed the feeling back into my wrists. I stood up straight, just to fall back to the ground in pain. Zarek quickly helped my up. I cringed in pain, my back felt as if someone had set fire to it. Zarek turned me around; his hand traced the lacerations on my back. I felt him spread a cool cream on my back. It hurt for a moment then went numb. It was cool but not cold. My back was still in pain, but it was dulled. I stood up and surveyed the deck. A mass of seagulls were diving at the deck, there must have been more than five hundred seagulls. They were attacking everyone on board. I saw a mass of birds heading towards the slaves.

"NO" I screamed. I ran towards the slaves to protect them. My legs got pulled out from under me. I was thrown to the ground as the chains on my feet tripped me. I looked up to see the birds pull up, leaving the slaves untouched. Another wave of birds readied themselves for an attack on the pirates. Pirates were diving under anything and everything. Zarek helped me off the ground again. I looked around, seeing Jenni shouting at the pirates to hold their positions as she hid under a table.

Another group of birds tried to go after the slaves again. "No, not the prisoners. Leave the slaves alone." I told the birds. They hesitated but in the end changed course, dive-bombing the table Jenni hid under. I saw Imri run over and try to protect the captain, the birds attacked his back. I saw anguish written on his face. Jenni just sneered at his foolishness. Zarek tried to unchain my feet but there was a lock. Imri was now on the ground bleeding, I saw Jenni run out from under the table into her cabin. Her brother begged for help as she left, she laughed at him as she ran for cover.

Imri saw us struggling with the chains. He dragged himself halfway up and crawled over towards us. As he made his way in our direction not a bird touched him. They attacked every pirate around us except for him. Why was he being left alone? Could it be because he is planning on helping us? A scream interrupted my thoughts; a group of roughly twenty seagulls had just descended on the man that had been whipping me. I smiled at his pain, he only deserved it.

Imri finally reached us; he pulled out a ring of keys. The shackles were quickly unlocked and I was free. I wanted to help Imri, if only I had my carrysack and a red potion. As if reading my mind Zarek pulled one out. He passed it to Imri who thankfully drank the overly sweet and bitter potion. Zarek pulled out another potion, this one was blue. He took a small sip and passed the rest to me. I gulped down the potion; it tasted of overripe fruit and seawater. It left an acrid taste in my mouth. I felt the wounds on my back heal, not fully but they no longer hurt. I felt power course through my veins, magic filled my blood once again.

I turned to Imri "do these keys work in the prison as well?" he nodded but did not pass them over to me. I held out my hand, I saw the confusion in his eyes. He knew giving me the keys was the right thing to do, but it would betray the only family he had. "Would it help if I threatened you?" I said as I raised my fist. "Sorry but I am in no mood for games I was just whipped at your sisters orders. I am going to free these innocent people if you choose to help me then do, if not then you will just have to live with that." He thought about my speech for a moment and then passed me the keys. He pointed to one and told me it was the skeleton key to the whole prison. And he pointed to another and told me it was the skeleton key to every pair of shackles on board.

I ran to the slaves, Zarek just a step behind me. They were watching in fascination as the pirates hid from the attacking birds. A few smiled, as I got close while others flinched expecting harm. I unlocked the shackles to the nearest person. It was a young child, maybe eleven or twelve. She looked at me in such awe. I heard her mumble thanks as I passed the keys to Zarek. He started systematically unchaining the prisoners.

"Okay everybody, it is time we gain our freedoms. I want you all to be responsible about this, no unneeded harm. We will not sink to their level. Help your fellow ex-prisoners and work together to free yourselves. I want every pirate on this ship tied up. If possible try no to kill them. Knock them out, trap them, but avoid deaths if possible. Anyone who is not in shape to fight please don't. If you are not in fighting condition come with me to free the others. Those of you who can fight start rounding up the pirates. ARE YOU WITH ME!" as the last pair of shackles fell to the floor a cheer rose up out of the crowd.

I heard the girl next to me give a shriek of terror. I spun around to see the door to the captain's quarters burst open with pirates armed to the teeth. "What do you think you are doing you little bitch." She screeched as she stared at me. I felt the terror of the group around me. I had to do something. I raised my arm towards the seagulls. With a click of my tongue I dropped my arm pointing towards Jenni. I had no idea if this would work, if the seagulls would listen. As a child seagulls would always come to me when I clicked my tongue so I hoped it got their attention now. With one unified squawk they dove at Jenni. A cheer rose up behind me when they realized what happened.

" Find a weapon and get to work." The group scattered in search of weapons. Once they grabbed a weapon they returned to stand in front of me. They lined up in rows of five. I looked at Zarek for help; he simply shrugged and gave me an encouraging nod. I guess I had been chosen as a leader. I looked at them as they assembled. The weapons varied from rusted blades and old chains to lengths of wood and rope with weights tied to them. I walked through the rows quickly pulling out anyone too young or weak to fight. Some protested but they listened to me. "Is everybody ready to fight?" I asked what was left of my attacking force. Which now numbered roughly twenty-five. They all raised their makeshift weapons and cheered.

"Okay move out" I said to my small attack force. Then I turned to the rescue force "lets us go under, we have people to free" we went single file down deck by deck. Zarek and I heading the procession. We ran into a few pirates hiding under the decks. They were quickly dealt with. I left a few men to guard them. I saw pirates hiding in there quarters and ordered the doors bared shut. When we reached the rowing level two armed guards waited for us. Zarek and me immediately took action. I jumped the closer guard tackling him to the ground. I had the upper hand; he was completely not expecting to be tackled by a young girl who was about 5' 5".

I straddled the large man, I rose my fist and using as much power I could muster I punched him in the face. I felt the power in my veins collect at my hand. When I hit him it exploded into a flash of white light. When the light died away the man below me was unconscious, I saw the imprint of a fist burnt into his flesh. I looked around me to see every eye in the room focused on me. The man Zarek was about to launch himself at put down his scimitar and went prone on the ground.

Zarek picked up the man's Scimitar. I grabbed the man I was straddling twin rapiers and handed one to another of my men then I turned to head down the stairs. Everyone just watched me, mouths agape. Zarek trusted me but the rest seemed scared. "I have been gifted with small power from the goddesses. These powers are unstable and unreliable but very helpful. Now we have people to save." Many looked awe struck, I heard whispers of the great goddesses sending me to save them. They all looked at me in wonder. I smiled at them and raised my weapon. They gave a cheer and raised their weapons in solute.

Zarek stood next to me at the top of the stairwell. We both started down the stairs, taking them two at a time. As I came to the bottom step I saw five pirates taking their rounds through the dungeon, they were oblivious to the chaos on the decks above. I motioned for the group behind me to stay quiet. We crept up close to the guards. One guard turned but before he alarmed the rest Zarek jumped him. He slapped the pirate's sword out of his hand. He punched the brute in the face with the guard of his blade. There was a thud as the man fell. Another guard turned at the side.

This one I quickly tackled. Knocking him out with the hilt of my rapier. A third guard was taken out by a few of the freed slaves. Two Guards remained, I signaled for the group to spread out and deal with the guards. I ran to my cell, I pulled out my dagger and re-strapped it to my belt. Zarek was in the cell as he next to mine pulling stuff out of the walls. I entered his cell; he threw my chain mail at me. I quickly pulled my over shirt off and put the chain mail back on. I pulled my over shirt quickly back over my head. I grabbed my shield and sword off the table and strapped them to my back; I also grabbed the carry sack and clipped it under the shield.

I saw Zarek pull out a small bag and tuck it in his belt. I noticed his clothes were in tatters. He slipped the scimitar he grabbed into a sheath; I saw that he also had another matching scimitar now. When he re-arranged his shirt I noticed blood was coating his arm. "Zarek, your arm!" I exclaimed as I started to strip his shirt.

"Its just a scratch" he tried to brush it off. Though I noticed he did not protest me stripping his shirt.

"Scratch my ass, there is a bloody gash in your arm." I said as I removed the torn shirt. He tried to stop me as I ripped off a piece of my undershirt. I pulled out a bottle of red potion and soaked the cloth with it. I quickly bandaged his arm with the potion soaked cloth. I took a small sip of the red drink then passed the rest to him to drink. I glanced at his body; I saw scars covering his body. As I noticed these scars I could not help but gaze at his muscles. His whole body was almost like art. He was on the thin side yes, but he had muscles. They rippled as he moved. I saw on his back he had countless lash marks. He seemed to notice that I saw his scars; he pulled his shirt back on.

We just looked at each other for a moment, an understanding passed between us. I pulled out the keys and handed them to him. He left and once again started to systematically open locked cells. As they were opened the already freed men and women helped them. "Everyone meet me on the rowing level. We will re-group there" I commanded the group. I grabbed a few children, between nine and thirteen. We went up the stairs to wait.

" Okay I need two of you to stay here. I want everyone who can fight organized in rows when I get back. Anyone who is injured should be laid down in the back of the room. People with no fighting skill but who still want to help can start tending to the sick and wounded." I was going to create a home base to take the ship from. I gestured for the others to follow me up. One of the kids informed me there were five decks on this ship; the top deck, the kitchen and medical ward, the crew's quarters, the rowing deck, and the slave's quarters.

We went through the crew's quarters level, making sure there were no free pirates to cause havoc among our ranks. They were all locked in a room or tied up. We went on to the next level. One room was the kitchen. I had a few of the kids take rations down to the small army that was slowly forming. The three remaining kids and me went to the next room, which was the equivalent of a mess hall. There were pirates milling around the room, trying to get some resemblance of order. I told the children to step back outside of the room. I pulled out my sword and shield, A few pirates laughed.

One large pirate stepped forward. He was huge; he pulled out a large ax and took a fighting position. Shit, this was going to be hard. "Goddesses I could use some help" I whispered. I did feel a rise in power, but not enough. The large man swung his ax over his head and at me. I barely dove out of the way. My sword clattered on the ground, it had fallen out of my hand and now lay a few feet away.

I jumped to my feet, side stepping another swing of the ax. Then I dove for my sword, landing in a roll after scooping up the sword I was quickly back on my feet. The ax was already heading my way again. I lifted my shield to block the attack. The force of the blow threw me back. I rolled over and pulled myself up with my sword. I tried to lift my arm out but my arm screamed in pain. Something was wrong with my arm. My arm lay limply at my side, shield still strapped to it.

The pirate swung his ax in a horizontal slice that I jumped over. Then another vertical slice I barely threw myself out of the way. My arm complained as I landed on it. I tried to get up, but before I could I saw the ax come singing down towards my face again. "GODDESS HELP ME" I screamed, pleading for their help.

The ax was brushed to the side at the last minute. I saw a gleam of a red shield between the ax and me. "Thank you din" I whispered. I was on my feet in seconds. Every pirate in the room just stared. The man who was wielding the ax just stared down at me. He could not comprehend how I was alive. He stumbled back; I raised my sword to see that it was glowing red. I looked around at my body to see that my skin, my clothes, my hair, everything about me was glowing a sun burnt red.

I felt another presence in my mind, not Like Ganon but similar. '_Hello'_ I said in my mind.

'_Hello my child, you have worked hard to save people you know nothing of. Now dear child you need help. I will lend you my power but you do not know how to use it. Call upon the one who has helped you in the past. The holder of my power will teach you to control this. Call to him; think of him, he will answer. It is his people you are saving' _a strong melodic voice whispered in my mind. As if someone was just next to me whispering in my ear, a mother telling me it will be all right.

'_Just call out to Ganon?' _what could she mean. Was it really this simple? '_GANONDORF, I need help' _I felt a third presence enter my mind. It was started to seem a bit crowded in there.

'_Aryll you seem to have a tendency for getting yourself into trouble.'_ He said with a chuckle. He turned my head so we faced our enemy who was still just staring at me. _'This shouldn't be to hard' _Ganon stated. He strapped the shield back onto my back. We twirled my sword in one hand and practiced a few small movements. We quickly got into a rhythm of sharing control of my body.

' _I give you both the gift of my power; Ganondorf this power is very similar to the Triforce of Power. Teach her to ball the power and throw it. Be victorious my children.' _

My blood stream was flooded with power. The magic flowed through my blood. It was not overwhelming but it made my head spins. '_Focus the energy to your hands, then turn it into a physical ball of magic in your palm' _I tried to focus the magic to my hand. My fingers started to tingle, and then my whole hand was tingling with power. Then I focused on a ball of magic forming. I felt the heat of the magic ball on the palm of my hand. I looked at my hand to see a small silver ball had formed. I flung the magic at my opponent. It hit him in the chest and threw him across the room. He hit the ground with a thud, and he stayed down. The moment the pirates realized he wasn't moving they attacked me. Everyone stood and pulled out their weapons.

'_Ganon!...may the goddesses protect us' _I said to Ganon and in prayer. More energy flooded my body. I completely gave up control to Ganon. I stayed alert ready to help if needed. But mostly I just studied my own movement to see how Ganon fought. I felt both palms burn with condensed magic. Ganon flung the balls of magic at the two closest pirates. They were thrown back; others quickly took their place. My hands charged with power. We spun and flung magic in every direction. Each ball of light directly hitting its target.

They were getting closer; I took control of my right hand swinging my sword. I slashed and dodged as Ganon used my left hand to fling balls of light at our opponents. We worked in perfect unison. If one of us didn't notice something the other would. We both seemed to notice that our energy was running low. I suddenly felt a surge of power in my left hand. We looked down at my left hand to see the mark of the Triforce glowing with a golden light. A sly smile spread across my face, I could not tell which of us was smiling or if we both were.

With this new source of power our attacks were stronger. '_Power your sword with magic' _Ganon instructed me. '_What?' _I responded not understanding his request. Suddenly with a surge of power he took back control of my right arm. He focused on the sword. I felt a drain on the power within me, the sword started to gleam red. I could see the magic simply dripping off the blade. Control of my arm was quickly returned to me.

I slashed towards a pirate who had gotten to close. He put his blade up to block my attack. My sword cut through the solid metal of the pirate's scimitar. He dropped the handle of the blade and ran. As he retreated Ganon hit him with a small ball of power. As the unfortunate pirate smashed against the wall, I noticed the other pirates in the room were lowering their weapons and raising their hands in defeat. I turned to the doorway, the children who accompanied me were staring at me wide eyed and Zarek stood in the doorway.

His Scimitars were drawn but he held them loosely. He just stared at me in complete astonishment. I returned my blade to its sheath and let my hands fall to my sides. Ganon had completely given my back control of my body. I strode up to the doorway. The children flinched for a moment but did not run. "Wh-What was that? Aryll are you okay?" Zarek questioned.

"As I said, the goddesses protect me and help me. I am a little light headed on power but okay" I replied softly. I noticed my voice seemed to have two voices to it. As if Ganon and me were speaking in unison. My voice dominated but his was still there.

"Aryll your eyes…and why is your voice so…" he let the questions hang there.

"My eyes?" I said in wonder. He pulled out a small blade that shone like a mirror. I looked into the reflective surface to see my eyes were deep gold mixed with a coppery a coppery bronze. "Ganon" I whispered. My eyes were the color of Ganon's.

"Ga- Gan-Ganondorf. What does this have to do with our dark lost prince?" I saw incredulity written on Zarek's face.

"Well it's hard to explain, Ganon is sharing my body at the moment. He is helping me fight. It is complicated. We are using the Din's power and working together. I am not sure how this works." My explanation came out sounding unsure and faulty.

"I would not believe that coming from anyone else. I trust you on this Aryll." As he finished this he strode into the mess hall and motioned the others to follow him. They all held lengths of rope that were quickly used to bind every captive in the room. I smiled at the efficiency of this team. When this was finished Zarek and I left the others in charge of the captives we went to the medical ward. It was ready to care for any wounded we had.

We returned to the rowing deck. A small army was waiting, they milled around the room. There was no order. Each person held a small weapon of some sort. "Line up" Zarek ordered the group. They begrudgingly formed five rows. "Okay every one, we are now the reinforcements. I do not know the situation on the top deck. About twenty-five men started the first attack roughly a half an hour ago. We will join them and take out oppressors captive. I want you all to resist the urge to kill or harm unnecessarily. We are better than them and will not have pointless violence. If you have to you can kill but try to knock them unconscious or at least bind them." Most of the crew seamed to listen to my speech but I saw a few glaring at me.

"Why should we listen to you?" "You are still a child." "They deserve to die" cries such as these came from the hundred people who stood in front of me.

" Why listen to me? Because I freed you. I may have had help but I made it possible, and because I am currently the most powerful person here. I may still be a child in some of your eyes but you will just have to get over that. Yes they deserve to die, but not by our hands. We are not murderous bastards as they are. We will rise above them. Anyway, don't you know you collect a bigger bounty when you bring in a criminal alive and kicking." I could tell my speech was not the most convincing. '_Ganon, little help here' _

He quickly took control of my left arm, I felt power build. We raised my left hand, a huge ball of power formed in my open palm. "BECAUSE, I can do this!" I released the ball, allowing it to dissipate in a flash of light. The force of the light knocked everyone in the room off there feet. Only Zarek and myself still stood. Every man and women in the crowd stood and saluted to me. Whether they were afraid of me or believed in me. I didn't care I just needed them to listen. "Okay, lets move out" I ordered the group.

**A/N **

**Sorry this chapter ended up being a way longer than I wanted, but oh well. **

**You guys like it?**

**What are your thoughts on Zarek?**

**Anything I could improve on?**

**Please REVIEW…pretty please…**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	12. to read a mind

Aryll's Epic

**A/N-this is from Zareks point of view…starting when Aryll first saved Maggie…just so you all know.**

I watched her slip through the shadows, quietly making her way towards the newly captured girl's cell. She wore a brown tunic and traditional pirate's hat of the same brown material. I lost sight of her in the shadows. I pondered to myself. Who could she be? Who sneaks onto a pirate's ship as strong as this? Who was this girl to her? It all boiled down to two questions. Was she freakin' crazy? Would she really save one and leave the rest of us?

A few others noticed her, i saw them try and reach out to her. She led the girl with one hand and the other hung at her side, limp but ready to fight. She was relaxed but alert, how could she be so calm. She looked to be a bit younger than me, and I had just turned seventeen. I saw a sword and shield strapped to her back. I wondered if she could actually fight with them, or if she was new to using a sword? Had she ever killed? My thoughts suddenly reverted back to my homeland. The blood stained deserts of the once proud gerudo, now we barely kept our freedom. I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts.

As she passed I reached out and grabbed her hand. She swung around to see who had grabbed her hand. Her eyes widened in shock slightly when she looked at me. I wonder what I look like; I have been stuck on this ship for months now. I stared intently at her, trying to figure out something to a question I did not fully understand myself. What did I really want from her? For her to forsake her freedom in a foolhardy attempt to save us. It was not worth it, she should leave while she had the chance.

Before I really knew what I was doing I pulled her hand toward my mouth and kissed it. I was trying to bless her good luck with this crazy rescue mission. I prayed she made it safely off the ship, though I secretly wished she would return. The look in her green eyes was indiscernible, though it seemed happy and sad at the same time. I watched her walk away, towards a chance of freedom. I had no idea who she was but I hoped she didn't get caught.

She looked back once on her way up the stairs. Our eyes met for a moment. She gave me another look that was hard to understand and then left. I had only a few moments to sit in thought before pirates were among the cells pulling the next rowing crew out of their cells. I knew I was a part of the next shift so I stood and waited patiently.

They sent two pirates to shackle me. I calmly allowed then to chain me, too deep in thought to harass the crew. They were still wary of me, flinching when I raised my hand to brush a lock of dark hair out of my face. I smiled at their fear. I guess I deserved this, but that didn't lessen the fun. Odd how these simple things brought me joy in my captivity. I was quickly chained to the line of slaves. We started to trudge towards the rowing decks, where hours attached to an oar awaited us.

I heard a commotion in front of me as we reached the top of the stairs. When I could finally see, the sight that met me was absolutely depressing. It was the girl, she stood next to Imri. She seemed to be proud and embarrassed at the same time. When her eyes met mine, I let my shoulders sag. I saw what seemed to be compassion fill her eyes. Compassion for what? This would soon be her stuck to these oars. The shackles clicked as the locked around my ankles and wrists. I looked back once more to see Jenni sneering as the girl was led to the prison.

I braced myself for hours of rowing. My muscles were used to it now, but the lack of any real food made rowing all that much harder. I had not had a truly filling meal in months. I missed the spicy food of my homeland. I resisted becoming lost in thoughts of home. I went into a state my sister had taught me, it was very meditative. The rowing became a basic reaction and my thoughts were blank. The time passed quickly, I came back into my body when my shackles were undone. I was quickly returned to my cell.

I sat in the dark, allowing m muscles to relax. I tried to sleep, but knew I could not. I looked around to see if I could spot the girl's cell. After looking around for a while I realized she was curled up on her palette in the cell next to me. I was amazed she could sleep so easily; then again she had been up all night. I let her sleep, all the while wondering who she was. I finally fell asleep leaning against the bar between our cells.

* * *

I woke up when the guard made his rounds; I knew I had been asleep for at least a few hours. It was roughly two hours past noon. The guards would come to collect us for our next shift again soon. I stretched and rubbed the feeling back into my muscles. I saw the girl curled up on her palette, still asleep. It amazed me she could sleep so soundly on this ship, when she had just been captured.

After sitting for a few minutes I decided I should wake her so she could stash her supplies before Jenni came to check on her. I would also wake her up a lot nicer than the pirates would. I reached through the bars and poked her a few times. I saw her start to wake, I poked her twice more before she opened her eyes.

"Sorry for waking you up, but the pirates will kick you awake." I said softly as she opened her eyes.

"Umm thanks, what is this ship?" she said, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. I couldn't help but give a light sad chuckle at her question. Then I answered.

"Pirates, but I guess you knew that much. They run a slave trade with the Cardizar Empire. I come from some of the few free lands that lay west of this peaceful land. The slave trade is a very profitable business. This ship started bringing fresh Hylian and humans from the east for almost five years.

The Cardizian empire came from the southwest of what was once the Gerudo's desert home. There are a few small resistances. we are constantly fighting," I let the last statement hang there as I thought about my family, my home. I had to stop, I could not handle thoughts of what might have happened to them since I left. Luckily for me she distracted me with a jumbled list of questions.

"How long have you been on this ship? And what is this empire? How long has it been around? Where do you and Hyrule fit in"? I tried to answer her questions the best I could, but I saw that each answer only brought more question to her mind. I tried to tell her about my home and the empire without really thinking about it. I failed miserably. Memories of home and thoughts of my older sister came flooding back to my mind. The small bits of peace we had. The sadness of loosing my brother. Thought of how sad my sister probably was thinking I was dead.

Tears came unbidden to my eyes and I blinked them back. Trying to regain composure. I saw a puzzled look on her face. As if my words reminded her of something. Tears still stung my eyes. I saw the understanding in her eyes and could not hold her gaze. I looked down so my eyes stared at her knee. She put her hand over mine, which held onto one of the cold metal bars between us. At that light touch of sympathy I could not hold back the tears.

I felt them slide down my face slowly. Despair tore at my heart, I allowed myself to think of home for the first time since I was captured. I felt a sob rise in my throat, I choked it down again. I tried to steady my breathing. After a few minutes I could almost breath normally, though tears still dripped down my face. I calmed myself to the point of thinking and rationalizing. I felt an empty warmness that comes after crying it was not a good feeling but it was not bad. It felt almost better than I had before. "I am sorry, thank you" she may not understand but she really helped me in these last few moments. Something as simple as our hands holding made me feel better. Lifted some darkness from my soul.

I let go of her hand to wipe the tears off my face, though I could still feel the salty sweetness of them. I looked up at her and caught a glimpse of her sword. Which reminded me of why I had woken her in the first place. She gave me a smile, I got the message behind it, don't worry I will try to help. For some reason I believed her, I actually thought things would work out in the end for a few moments. I returned the smile with one of my first real smiles in weeks.

"Ummmm, you should hide your weapons. They will probably take them away." I told her softly; very glad my voice didn't crack.

" Oh, I had been wondering why I was allowed to keep them. Oh and my name is Aryll" she replied quickly, a hint of wonder in her voice.

I informed her that the pirate that caught her is named Imri; he is the captain's brother. I also introduced myself to her. I even told her my full name, not sure why but I felt I needed to. I also warned her.

"He is her brother? Wow that is a bit of a shock. She doesn't seem to care for him, at all. I will keep in mind to try and get him to deliver my food. Well Zarek, I'm glad my cell is next to yours." She replied to my statement. For some reason her being glad her cell was next to mine made me want to smile, I resisted.

I finally got a chance to ask her how she got caught, and why?

'Sneaking back down here, something in me could not let me leave everyone here. I guess that happens when you become a hero. Or are related to one." She said the last bit with a sad smile. Wait related to a hero what did she mean by that. I was also amazed she came back at all.

"You actually came back? I really didn't expect that. Well thanks, and sorry you got captured. Wait…. Hero? What do you mean? Are you a descendent of the hero of time?" I truly felt bad that it might be my fault she got captured. I would have to make it up to her somehow. I would get her free. Or maybe get us both free; it was too much to hope for everyone's freedom.

"Yeah I came back, didn't work out to well and its not your fault. I would never have been able to live with myself if I hadn't. Well according to legend I am. Or at least my brother is. He fought Ganon and saved the princess. Just another in the endless cycle. It is amazing that you know of the Hero of time, he was considered a fairy tale up until five years ago. So if he is a descendent I guess I am too. I have actually recently been giving a quest from the great goddesses to free Ganondorf, and help him redeem himself." I noticed she started to ramble a little. I guess she was still getting used to some of this information. Her brother was the hero of time's reincarnation? That was amazing. Maybe she did have a chance at saving us. The mention of my people's lost prince reminded me so much of home. Could he still be alive after all these centuries? Was that possible? This whole situation reminded me of a prophecy my ancestors had foretold.

" The goddesses, the creators and protectors of this world. The story of the Hero of time is well known among our people. We consider knowledge and history almost part of our religion. We pass everything down orally as well as keep many copies of our history safely hidden away.

Wait…I remember a prophesy of sort. I think it refers to you if what you say is true. From the hero's own blood our lost prince's savior shall be born. She will free our people and those of the red eyes. Only she can reunite the three holy relics of the goddesses' time. She will end the cycle of two against one. All will once again be united against forces that wish to harm." This is an old prophecy that all Gerudo learn as children. We learn to read and write with that prophecy it is one of the few things that have kept hope in our hearts throughout the years of war.

I think it might really be you. A girl of the hero's blood that is meant to save our prince, Ganondorf. You may really be the embodiment of our hope. Yet you are stuck in prison next to me." As I said this to her the idea truly took hold in my mind. It all fit, she could really be meant to save us. A sense of purpose and something like happiness flared in my chest.

"I guess that prophecy could apply to me. Though I really doubt it. Maybe the first half but the second seems so vague. Maybe it is in reference to the Triforce." I had studied this prophecy so many times, along with many others of our people. It had to be her. We had tried saving ourselves; so far it just delayed our end. I did not want to end this conversation but I heard the pirates returning to grab us for our turn at the oars. I would hide her things in a crack in the wall where mine stuff was, well what was left of it.

"Possibly, Aryll quickly take off your armor and all valuables. You don't want them to get a hold of them." She quickly stripped her sword, shield and carry sack. I grabbed them and stuffed them in the small compartment. She stripped her chain mail and hid her dagger in her cell. She sat down on her palette and waited, as did I. The sound of a whip cracking could be heard. After most of the others were locked up Jenni came to Aryll's cell with a group of pirates. I guess she wanted to brag about her new capture. Though I knew she hated that she had lost the other girl, but she hid it well.

With a small motion Jenni ordered a pirate to knock her to the ground. He grabbed her arm and pulled her off, she landed with a splash. She kneeled on her knees in front of Jenni; I prayed she was smart enough to just take this with a shot of humility. I knew she probably wouldn't, I never could. I almost shuddered in memory of the feeling of that Din damnable whip.

Aryll immediately tried to stand of course. Her feet were knocked out from under her. She hung her head in defeat. Was she really broken that easily? Or was she just smart? As soon as Jenni turned to gloat Aryll stood. Jenni said to the crowd "see she understands not to fight" the moment Jenni realized Aryll had stood she turned to slap her.

Aryll easily grabbed her hand and knocked it to the side. I one liquid movement Aryll raised her hand and backhand slapped the captain. The sound seemed to echo. I had to stop myself from smiling in pride at that slap, but the smile was quickly wiped off my face when I though of the pain Aryll was going to be in for that slap.

Jenni simply signaled one of her men to grab Aryll and hold her still. She lifted her hand to hit Aryll. Just before the hit Aryll said something that surprised us all " What are you worried I might get another swing in. is the big bad captain afraid of one of Miss Tetra's simple Swabbies? At least Tet-" her speech was cut off by a hand punching her in the gut. Aryll was a pirate? On miss Tetra's ship? I had been on this ship long enough to know how much this crew hated Tetra. I knew this pushed some buttons among the crew.

I saw the surprise of the hit on Aryl face. She slowly sucked in air, refusing to show pain. She looked up at the pirate and spit. It landed perfectly sliming her eye. She wiped her face off. As she went for another punch Aryll jumped to the side. The punch hit the pirate that had been holding her. Before anyone could stop her she pulled back her fist and let it fly, landing a solid punch on Jenni's face.

Every pirate that could immediately tackled Aryll. None threw punches but the held her down. I could not see her through the mass of sweaty bodies but I could imagine how hard it was for her to get air. I gripped the bars tightly praying to din she would be okay. Once they pulled her back to her feet I heard Jenni say " take her up, and give 'er twenty lashes. Take the next shift up ta watch." With that simple order she left. I knew what that meant. Even my first escape attempt was only ten lashes; I only got twenty lashes once, after I killed four pirates.

Aryll was quickly dragged away toward the top deck. As she was dragged away I slipped my hand into the cubby and grabbed a bottle, it held a pink cream. This was a variation of a red potion that was meant to go directly on cuts. It was my last bottle of it too. I also grabbed a few other potions, just in case.

The next group that was going to row was herded up to the top deck as well. So Aryll would be an example to all of them of what not to do. I was once again in shackles. As we reached the top deck the sun blinded me momentarily. It was so bright and beautiful up here. The seagulls were slowly circling the ship. It would be beautiful if I was free and Aryll was not about to be punished.

I saw Aryll trying to fight them off as they chained her to the mast. Once they finally had her completely chained she looked around the best she could. She eyed the group of slaves I was standing with. Our eyes met for a moment. I knew the exact situation she was in. I had been there.

A pirate that was well known on this ship for abusing the women approached Aryll. I bristled and had to stop myself from trying to break free to help her. It was pointless; I would be able to do nothing. The fact that I had no way to help the poor girl depressed me. I felt like this was my fault. The pirate lifted her shirt over her head so her back was exposed but it covered her breasts. My fists and jaw clenched in anger.

Suddenly I saw the bastard with the whip walk out of the crowd. He uncoiled his whip. He practiced once cracking the whip in the air. As the first lash hit her she fell to her knees. She struggled back to her feet as Jenni laughed. Twice more the whip attacked her creamy flesh biting into it and leaving red lines. The blood started to drip from these lacerations. Over and over the whip hit her, it was hard to watch and brought back my own memories from my punishments on this ship. Each time the whip hit her she jerked her body in pain.

Jenni walked up to her, probably asking if she regretted this. If she wanted to apologize and end the pain. When Aryll shook her head no Jenni walked off chuckling. The man once again raised the whip and started to lash Aryll's exposed flesh. Some of the lashes left welts others left cuts. When those five lashes were done I saw a pirate approach Aryll with a bucket of salt water. "ARYLL close your eyes and mouth" I screamed, it was all she could do to protect herself. She writhed in pain when the salt got into her cuts.

During her last five lashes I could swear she started to glow. She seemed as if the pain were less. Maybe she was just more used to the lashes now? No that wasn't it. I do not know how it happened but she was not just glistening in the sun but giving off her own light. After the lashes were over she dimmed. I could not understand this. Maybe the goddesses protected her. I had never heard of such physical protection but she might be their chosen hero, so it was possible.

I saw Jenni to motion one more lash. I tried to scream warning to Aryll but I was to late. When the whip hit her she finally let out a scream. It was such a horrifying sound to hear. It was like a battle call and a deaths lament at the same time. It pierced my ears at unimaginable decibels.

**A/N**

**okay...this is a part of the next chapter...supposed to be one..but then it got too long...so i split it up.....i need to show some things from his point of view...and so yes this is necessary**

**sorry for the repetitiveness...but it is the same things just from zareks POV**

**anyways**

**tell me what you think**

**review please**

**i love reviews they make this all worth it**

**soooo...was it good...bad...average....dont care if you only review a word or two.....just please review..the reviews(and my friends) keep me going**

**special thanks to scrambles and nira...oh and NH3**

**shawpaw too......and any anonymous reviewers...thanks^^**

**oh and ps**

**I love you isaac......just so you know^^**


End file.
